Buscando un final feliz
by Sharmylia
Summary: A veces el destino nos ayuda ... Sango despierta en una cama que no es suya, separaciones, disculpas (sanxmir(inuxkag) Au.
1. Default Chapter

_CAP.1_  
  
**LA ALUMNA, LA DOCTORA Y LOS HERMANOS**  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
- ¡Estoy atrasada, estoy atrasada!- decía una muchacha mientras corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus dos piernas- ¿¡Por qué siempre me olvido darle su desayuno a Kirara?!  
  
Sango nuevamente había perdido el autobús y lo único que podía hacer para ir a su trabajo, era ir corriendo. Claro que eso llamaba la atención de la gente, ya que no todos los días se ve a una hermosa joven corriendo por las calles.  
  
- ¡Maldito semáforo, tenías que ponerte en rojo justo ahora!- gritaba impaciente ella- ¿por qu siempre me haces lo mismo...?- lloriqueó- ¡Por fin cambio!  
  
Rápidamente cruzó la calle y entró al edificio.  
  
- ¡Llegué!- celebró Sango  
  
- Justo a tiempo- comentó la secretaria- para ser una doctora no actúas como tal, ¿Sabes?  
  
- No me molestes- pidió la muchacha- dime, llegó la muchacha que está haciendo la practica?  
  
- Si, te está esperando en la habitación de doctores- contestó la mujer- yo que tu me apuraría  
  
- Gracias- dijo Sango caminado hacia el pasillo- "qué emoción es la primera vez que tengo que supervisar a una estudiante de medicina!"  
  
Se detuvo frente de una puerta, suspiró y entró. Ahí encontró a una muchacha de casi su misma edad, que estaba de espaldas a ella metiendo un bolso en un casillero.  
  
- Hola, tú debes ser la alumna en práctica para ser doctora- saludó Sango  
  
- Y usted debe ser la que me evaluará- contestó la muchacha volteándose y dedicándole a Sango tal vez su mejor sonrisa- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ayame y durante tres semanas seré su asistente.  
  
Sango miró detenidamente a la joven, tenía un largo cabello rojizo y una figura esbelta. Pero lo más llamativo en ella eran probablemente sus ojos verdes.  
  
- Mi nombre es Sango- se presentó ella- y soy la doctora encargada de la zona de emergencias del hospital Funbary, durante mi turno...  
  
- De 8 a.m. a 3 p.m.- la interrumpió Ayame- es un placer ser la asistente de la doctora más joven de todo Tokio  
  
- vamos no digas eso- dijo algo sonrojada mientras abría su casillero y sacaba de él un delantal blanco  
  
- Pero si es cierto- comentó ella- a los 20 años ya había sacado su titulo de medicina y la los 22 ya era una de las doctoras más reconocidas del país  
  
- Vamos, acaso sabes toda mi biografía?  
  
- No pero sé toda su trayectoria laboral- contestó animadamente Ayame  
  
- Mejor dejemos de hablar de mí, y vayamos a revisar a los pacientes- pidió algo cohibida Sango.  
  
- claro- asintió ella  
  
....  
  
- Bueno para comenzar Ayame- comenzó a hablar Sango- lo primero que debes saber cuando trabajas en una sala de emergencias, es que nunca debes estar relajada ni mucho menos distraída, ya que en cualquier momento podría llegar un paciente.  
  
Ayame escuchaba atentamente mientras Sango hablaba con un tono de voz profesional.  
  
- Otro detalle importante es que nunca debes ser intimidada por un paciente, tú eres la autoridad aquí- continuó ella- y por supuesto debes tener claro que nunca terminaras de conocer o enterarte de cosas extrañas e insólitas cuando trabajas en un lugar como este...  
  
- Disculpe?...- consultó algo extrañada Ayame  
  
- Por ejemplo, tal vez si vamos ahora mismo a la recepción nos encontraremos con la quinta maravilla del mundo- suspiró Sango algo molesta con solo recordarlo  
  
Ayame no pudo comprender tal reacción por parte de la doctora  
  
- Pero miren quien acaba de llegar- comento un joven muy bien vestido y sumamente guapo, que estaba coqueteando con una enfermera- hola Sanguito...  
  
- Colita... no te había reconocido... - contestó algo molesta Sango- y a que se debe tu honorable presencia aqu  
  
- lo mismo que siempre- contestó él- como sabes un hospital es el mejor lugar del mundo para conseguir clientes y lindas chicas- respondió él dedicándole una sonrisa galante a ella  
  
- Pero es una lastima que esas no sean las verdaderas funciones de un hospital- dijo con un tono irónico Sango- así te pediré que te marches Colita...  
  
- Pero quien es esa bella muchacha- preguntó ignorando a Sango (haciendo que realmente se molestara)- mucho gusto mi nombre es Miroku y es un honor conocer a una chica tan linda como t  
  
Ayame se sorprendió al ver como ese perfecto desconocido se le presentaba de esa forma tan galante.  
  
- Abogados que buscan clientes en la sala de emergencia- le comento Sango a la pelirroja- la quinta maravilla del mundo y si me permites decírtelo la más desagradable  
  
- Qué dura- dijo Miroku volteándose para ver el rostro algo molesto de la doctora- no me digas que estás celosa Sanguito  
  
- No me hagas reír Colita- dijo Sango- yo celosa por ti...  
  
- Parece que hoy no hay mucha clientela... – comentó él cambiado de tema rápidamente  
  
- Pacientes, y eso es bueno- lo interrumpió moleta Sango  
  
- No para mí querida- suspiró el abogado- cómo sea, ¿Podría invitarte a salir luego que salgas?  
  
- Por supuesto que puedes- dijo sonriente ella- pero yo no aceptaría  
  
- Entonces será hasta la próxima Sanguito  
  
- Espero que no haya próxima Colita...  
  
El abogado rió levemente por ese comentario, luego se dio media vuelta y salió del edificio.  
  
- Qué fue eso?- preguntó algo extrañada Ayame  
  
- Miroku- suspiró la doctora- un abogado como te dije; a veces ellos vienen aquí para buscar cliente... principalmente demandantes.  
  
- ¿Y por qué lo llama Colita?- consultó la estudiante  
  
- Por el peinado que tiene, ¿No te diste cuenta?- diciendo eso volvió al trabajo- Vamos Ayame  
  
- Sí.

- Shippou-Chan, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme?- preguntó la muchacha de no más de unos 23 años que intentaba abrir una puerta mientras cargaba miles de carpetas que tenía en sus manos  
  
- Señorita Kagome, me debió llamar antes- dijo un chico de unos 15 años que la ayudó enseguida  
  
- No quería molestarte- respondió ella- además solo quería que me abrieras la puerta  
  
- Por algo soy su asistente señorita- comentó Shippou  
  
- Dime, Miroku no ha vuelto?- consultó sentándose detrás de un escritorio mientras que Shippou dejaba las carpetas en él  
  
- No, aun sigue en el hospital  
  
- Desde que le presente a mi amiga Sango a intentado invitarla a salir- suspiró Kagome- pero el muy tonto siempre da la excusa que va todos los días al hospital a buscar clientes  
  
- La señorita Sango siempre le dice que no- recordó Shippou  
  
- Sí, pero mi jefe nunca se da por vencido... de acuerdo que tenemos para hoy  
  
- Tiene que revisar el expediente de la empresa Señorita- dijo el muchacho  
  
- Vaya esto de ser una firma de abogados de una empresa es realmente agotador!- suspiró Kagome tomando una de las miles de carpetas de su escritorio

- que harás ahora Sango- consultó Ayame a su profesora  
  
- Iré a ver a una amiga y almorzaremos juntas- contestó ella- ¿Y Tú?  
  
- Visitaré a mi amiga Rin- dijo Ayame- ella tiene una pastelería en el centro, la heredó de su madre (descanse en Paz), pero no le ha ido muy bien  
  
- Cocina mal?- preguntó algo extrañada Sango  
  
- ¡No! Para nada, es que ella casi nunca tiene abierta la tienda- suspiró Ayame- a Rin no le gusta estar encerrada en un lugar por mucho tiempo.  
  
- Vaya, y por que no se dedica a ser pedidos- consultó la doctora mientras se sacaba el delantal  
  
- Porque no quiere cerrar el negocio de su madre  
  
- Tu amigas tiene problemas- dijo Sango- bueno, ¡hasta mañana!  
  
- Adiós- se despidió ella  
  
Ayame salió del hospital y se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad. Decidió ir caminando ya que algo de ejercicio no le haría nada mal y la pastelería de su amiga no quedaba tan lejos.  
  
- "espero que Rin tenga abierto"- pensó ella. Y para su suerte la tienda si estaba abierta  
  
- Ayame!- la recibió animadamente una chica de uno 20 años. Era bastante linda en todos los conceptos de la palabra ya que a simple vista uno podía comprender que era una muchacha encantadora. Además tenía un hermoso cabello azabache liso y unos ojos vivaces.  
  
- Rin- la reconoció ella- veo que por fin tienes abierta la tienda- celebró la pelirroja  
  
- Sólo te estaba esperando a ti- contestó la chica  
  
- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que si quieres ganar dinero debes vender?- consultó Ayame  
  
- Pero sabes que no me gusta estar encerrada  
  
- Pero si no te gusta contrata a alguien amiga...  
  
- ¿Con qué dinero amiga?  
  
- ¡Con el que ganarías si vendieras algo!- contestó algo desesperada Ayame- Vamos Rin has un esfuerzo!!  
  
- Desde mañana empiezo- prometió ella  
  
- No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy  
  
- Lo dejo para mañana porque ahora tengo que llevar a mi mejor amiga a almorzar- contestó Rin  
  
- De acuerdo será para mañana- se convenció Ayame ayudando a su amiga a cerrar la tienda  
  
- Y dime, ¿cómo te fue hoy con la famosa doctora Sango?  
  
- Esa mujer es mi heroína- contestó la pelirroja  
  
- Y, ¿conociste a un guapo doctor para presentármelo?- preguntó entusiasmada Rin  
  
- Par tu información, voy haya a estudiar y aprender, no a ver doctores guapos- dijo seria- pero conocí a un guapo abogado...  
  
- Cuéntamelo todo...!!  
  
- No te hagas esperanzas- suspiró Ayame- está loco por Sango  
  
- A que mala suerte- suspiró triste  
  
- Vamos además debe tener como 25 años está muy mayor para ti- rió la pelirroja  
  
- Para mí la edad es lo de menos- contestó Rin- recuerda que yo no soy como t  
  
- A qué te refieres- preguntó algo recelosa Ayame  
  
- vamos, tú eres todo caso Ayame- contestó Rin- creo que has salido con casi todos los hombres de Japón, y nunca te has enamorado. Cualquiera pensaría que eres una cualquiera  
  
- No me insultes- pidió Ayame- tal vez es cierto eso que he salido con casi todos los hombres de Japón, pero NO ME HE ACOSTADO con ninguno de ellos.  
  
- Eso espero... - murmuró Rin  
  
- Oye te escuché- dijo ofendida- mejor cambiemos el tema de conversación

- Hola Shippou- saludó una muchacha de cabello castaño al muchachito que se sonrojó al verla- ¿Se encuentra Kagome?  
  
- Sí señorita- contestó él- la llamaré ahora, espéreme un momento  
  
Diciendo eso el chico se paró y se dirigió a una oficina que decía KAGOME HIGURASHI. La joven dio una mirada a toda la habitación, sin duda era elegante y amplia. Se notaba que eran una de las más prestigiosas firmas de todo el país.  
  
- Pero si es Sanguito- la llamó una voz masculina  
  
- Colita- lo reconoció Sango- se me olvida que tu trabajas aqu  
  
- Corrección querida, yo soy el jefe aquí- dijo creídamente Miroku  
  
- Aun no sé como la pobre de Kagome te soporta- comentó ella  
  
- Y yo no sé como ella te soporta a ti- respondió él  
  
- Y yo no sé como los soporto a lo dos- comentó Kagome que acababa de salir de su oficina- Vamos Sango no quiero que comiencen la tercera guerra mundial  
  
- Muy graciosa- comento Sango- nos vemos Shippou  
  
- Señoritas- se despidió respetuosamente él  
  
- Colita- dijo fríamente como despedida Sango  
  
- Sanguito- contestó formalmente Miroku- Kagome, que no se olvide que mañana debemos ir a la junta de la compañía  
  
- Sí- contestó ella- hasta mañana  
  
....  
  
- Qué junta?- consultó Sango cuando ambas se encontraban ya afuera del edificio  
  
- Como sabes nuestra firma se hizo famosa luego de ser contratada para la exclusiva empresa "Shikon no Tama"- le explicó Kagome  
  
- ¿La empresa de ese viejo millonario?- recordó la doctora  
  
- Era- corrigió Kagome- hace 2 años murió. Pero la dejó para sus hijos  
  
- Pero si ese hombre solo tenía un solo hijo...  
  
- Sí, un hijo con su mujer. Pero él tuvo otra relación, un romance, así tuvo otro hijo- dijo la abogada- y ese segundo hijo es el mejor amigo de Miroku...  
  
- ¿¡Cómo!?- dijo sorprendida Sango  
  
- A mí también me costo creerle- recordó algo divertida Kagome- pero, lo importante fue que por gran parte a eso ahora él es el abogado de la compañía...  
  
- ¿Tú conoces al amigo de Miroku?  
  
- A decir verdad sólo he visto al hijo mayor, Sesshoumaru; pero no conozco al menor, Inuyasha- comentó ella  
  
- Última pregunta- dijo Sango- y esos dos se llevan bien?  
  
- ¿Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha? Por lo que me a contado Miroku si su padre no hubiese escrito que le dejaba la compañía a los dos 50 y 50%; tal vez el mayor se hubiese quedado con todo...  
  
- Entonces la respuesta es no- interpretó Sango Un muchacho de unos 24 años estaba frente a una imponente puerta, por la expresión de su rostro parecía que le costaba encontrar el valor para abrirla. Sus hermosos ojos dorados mostraban una mirada llena de odio y rencor, se notaba que no quería entrar a la elegante oficina que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta.  
  
A él aun le costaba comprender como fue que llegó ahí, nunca pidió ser uno de los hombres más ricos del país, pero gracias a su "padre" se transformó en uno; desde pequeño sabía que su existencia en este mundo había sido un error, a decir verdad no le molestaba las desagradables cosas que la gente susurraba a sus espaldas ni las miradas llenas de odio de la familia de su "padre", ya que la presencia de su madre le era suficiente para soportar todo ese sufrimiento; pero cuando ella falleció su mundo calló ante él. Tuvo que ir a vivir con su "padre" al cual había visto dos o una vez en toda su vida, y además debió soportar a su hermanastro el cual era 4 años mayor que él y simplemente lo detestaba. Para un niño de tan sólo cuatro años le era imposible comprender como alguien que jamás ha visto antes en su vida lo podía odiar tanto.  
  
Además se encontraba la esposa de su "padre" la cual sólo lo veía como el estorbo que arruinó la felicidad de su familia, la unidad de su familia, sus planes sobre su familia...  
  
Pero este desafortunado niño tuvo la suerte de conocer a un chico de su misma edad que se transformó en su primer y único amigo, el nombre de él era Miroku; seguramente lograba soportar todo eso gracias a su apoyo. Pero cuando la esposa de su padre murió las cosas empeoraron, el pequeño era invisible a los ojos de todos ya que su hermanastro ahora era el único punto de atención, al pequeño no le importaba, pero nadie se atrevía a castigar a su hermanastro aunque lo golpeara o hiciera sufrir.  
  
Cuando por fin cumplió los 18 años se fue lo más lejos que pudo de esa casa, intentando dejar atrás todo ese sufrimiento y comenzar una nueva vida.  
  
Pero al parecer el destino no quería que él fuera feliz, ya que a los 22 años se vio obligado a volver a su vida anterior cuando su padre falleció, no lloró ni sintió pena cuando supo la noticia, pero tuvo que ir al funeral de ese hombre en representación a de su difunta madre, ya que a pesar de todo lo que la pobre sufrió por culpa de ese detestable hombre nunca fue capaz de dejarlo de amar.  
  
Él nunca logró comprender ese sentimiento en su querida madre, no podía comprender como ella aún amaba a un hombre que la engañó, mintió y la dejó sola y embarazada.  
  
Cuando el testamento de ese hombre se leyó, sorpresa la suya al enterarse que se quedó con la mitad de la empresa y del dinero también. Obviamente él dijo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo todo eso pero, al parecer su "padre" ya lo había previsto, ya que al fin del testamento decía que si uno de los dos (Ya que su hermanastro tenía la otra mitad de los bienes) se negaba a recibir su parte de la herencia, toda la compañía sería vendida y todos los miles de empleados que trabajaban en ella sería despedidos.  
  
....  
  
Por eso ahora él se encontraba ahí, hace ya dos años tuvo que volver a esa miserable vida. Sabía que si renunciaba a ella, miles de personas inocentes quedarían sin nada, estaba atado a ese lugar...  
  
Por fin se decidió y abrió las puertas que estaban frente a él.  
  
- ¿Me llamaste?- dijo fríamente él al joven que estaba detrás de un imponente escritorio.  
  
- Por fin llegaste Inuyasha...  
  
- Que quieres Sesshoumaru- preguntó impaciente él  
  
- Como sabes mañana vendrá Miroku con su nueva socia a informarnos de la situación legal y económica de la empresa- dijo él joven que estaba sentado en el escritorio, el cual no debía tener más de 28 años- espero que no se te haya olvidado  
  
Sesshoumaru tenía, al igual que su hermanastro, unos ojos dorados pero su cabello era igual al de su padre, plateado, el cual no lo hacia ver más viejo ni más joven. Mostraba una mirada fría y calculadora, que intimidaba a cualquiera.  
  
- No se me ha olvidado- contestó Inuyasha- ¿eso es todo?  
  
- No- respondió él- quiero que conozcas al nuevo vicepresidente de la empresa  
  
- Y que le pasó al otro?  
  
- Lo despedí por inepto- dijo Sesshoumaru fríamente  
  
- Sin consultármelo- comentó algo enojado  
  
- No sabía que comenzaste a preocuparte por tu trabajo- contestó- como sea, puedes entrar...  
  
En ese momento entró un joven de la misma edad de Inuyasha, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un color azul.  
  
- .... Kouga- dijo Sesshoumaru- estoy seguro que hará un mejor trabajo y además tal vez llegue a ser socio  
  
- Señor- saludó Kouga- Inuyasha...  
  
- Kouga...- lo reconoció Inuyasha- no puedo creer que este idiota sea el nuevo vicepresidente  
  
- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó extrañado Sesshoumaru  
  
- Así es señor, ya tuve el desagrado de conocer a su hermanastro- respondió con una mueca de asco Kouga- pero eso no importa  
  
- Pueden retirarse- ordenó él  
  
Tanto Inuyasha como Kouga se retiraron de la oficina.  
  
- Ahora respóndeme Kouga, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?- preguntó molesto Inuyasha  
  
- Tu hermano me contrató... - respondió el OjiAzul  
  
- Nunca te atrevas a decir que ese desgraciado es mi hermano- lo interrumpió Inuyasha sujetando a Kouga por el cuello de su camisa y mostrándole una mirada peligrosa, llena de odio y rencor.  
  
- Como quieras- respondió él algo asustado por la reacción del otro  
  
Inuyasha lo soltó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su oficina.  
  
- "Cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar todo esto"- pensó él mientras cerraba de un portazo en su oficina - La comida estuvo deliciosa- comentó feliz Ayame mientras salía de un restaurante con su amiga Rin  
  
- Y como coqueteaste con el mesero, el almuerzo nos salió gratis- dijo Rin  
  
- Solo utilice mis encantos- respondió la pelirroja- no me odies por ser tan linda o  
  
- ¿Querrás decir creída?- dijo Rin mirando a su amiga  
  
- no me molestes  
  
- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- consultó Rin  
  
- Lo que yo voy a hacer es ir a mi casa a estudiar- contestó Ayame- y lo que tú vas a hacer es ir a tu tienda a vender  
  
- No quiero- se quejó como una niña pequeña Rin  
  
- Nos vemos- se despidió Ayame dejando sola a su amiga - Dime Sango- dijo Kagome mientras pagaba el almuerzo- ¿Te gusta Miroku?  
  
- ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DIJISTE?!?!?!?!- gritó horrorizada la doctora  
  
- Vamos no tienes que ponerte tan dramática- dijo algo asustada por la reacción de su amiga  
  
- Cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa tan tonta!- decían aun indignada Sango mientras ambas salían del elegante restauran  
  
- Es que siempre andan discutiendo, además siempre va a visitarte al hospital- respondió Kagome- y por supuesto él es muy guapo, galante, listo... ¿dije que es guapo?  
  
- Eso no lo niego... - comentó Sango algo sonrojada-... pero es un maldito mujeriego  
  
- Eso no lo niego- suspiró la abogada- es que me di cuenta que hace años que no salimos con nadie  
  
- ¿Años? Creo que son décadas- comentó Sango- pero míranos: tú eres abogada y además socia de la firma más exitosa del país y yo una reconocida doctora. Kagome todo tiene un precio...  
  
- Te pareces a mi mamá cuando hablas así- río Kagome algo melancólica  
  
- Como sea- suspiró Sango- ese tema de conversación no me agrada  
  
- Pero dentro de poco tendremos 30 años, ¡¡yo no quiero ser una de esas solteronas que buscan desesperadas un esposo!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Kagome... ni siquiera cumplimos los 25- dijo algo asombrada por la reacción de su amiga  
  
- Eso es verdad- asintió la abogada- tal vez exageré un poquito -U  
  
- La gente te quedó mirando...  
  
- Ya sabes que a veces digo tonteras sin darme cuenta  
  
- Ya es muy tarde- comentó Sango mirando su reloj- tengo que ir a ver a Kirara, ¡Nos vemos Kagome!  
  
- Cuídate- se despidió su amiga- ok. Ahora tengo que ir a preparar la presentación de mañana - ¿Me llamaste?- consultó una hermosa mujer que acababa de entrar a una oscura y tétrica oficina  
  
- Sí- contestó un hombre de unos 30 años o más- necesito que me hagas un favor querida  
  
- depende, que voy a recibir a cambio?- respondió coquetamente la mujer acercándose a donde estaba él  
  
- Mi eterno agradecimiento y un cheque con una generosa suma- contestó él tomándola por la cintura  
  
- Naraku, tu siempre me logras convencer- sonrió ella besándolo- y dime que quieres?  
  
- Quiero que mates a alguien...  
  
- Sólo eso?- comentó algo aburrida  
  
- No, porque tienes que inculpar a otra persona del asesinato...  
  
- Eso lo hace más divertido- celebró la mujer juguetonamente  
  
- Eso no es todo- comentó él- quiero que hagas que ese pobre infeliz que asesinaras se enamore de ti, para que cuando lo mates sufra  
  
- Me encantan tus trampas  
  
- Lo sé- dijo Naraku volviéndola a besar  
  
- y dime que te hicieron esos dos- preguntó mientras permitía que él acariciara su espalda  
  
- No quisieron venderme la empresa de su padre- contestó él- ya que ese maldito no se los permiti  
  
- No sería más fácil matar a ese hombre?  
  
- Ya lo maté- contestó Naraku- pero ese desgraciado sospechaba algo e hizo un testamento  
  
- Astucia, algo raro en tus enemigos  
  
- Pero seguramente sus hijos no son tan listos como su padre ya que nunca supieron que este fue asesinado  
  
- Que tontos- rió ella- dime ¿cómo se llama el tonto que tengo que seducir?  
  
- Inuyasha- contestó Naraku- y el nombre del cretino que culparas es Sesshoumaru  
  
-¿Nos vemos en mi apartamento?  
  
- Como siempre- sonrió- No me falles Kykio  
  
- No te preocupes lo haré- respondió la mujer separándose de él - Me pregunto cuales son los planes de ese desagraciado de Naraku- dijo Sesshoumaru mientras miraba hacia fuera del gran ventanal de su oficina  
  
- Según a nuestros contactos nada, pero... - respondió Kouga- nada es seguro cuando se trata de Naraku  
  
- Kouga- dijo Sesshoumaru tomando asiento- espero que aproveches bien el nuevo disfraz que tienes, como vicepresidente de la empresa podrás tener acceso a más información  
  
- Sí señor- asintió el joven  
  
- También espero que no tengas ningún problema con ese estúpido de Inuyasha- pidió severamente  
  
- No señor- respondió Kouga- nunca mezclo mi trabajo con mis problemas  
  
- Te puedes retirar- dijo Sesshoumaru volviéndose a sentar en su escritorio  
  
Kouga asintió, pero antes de abrir la puerta para retirarse se detuvo.  
  
- Disculpe mi curiosidad señor, pero- dijo Kouga volteándose para mirar a su jefe- me pregunto por qué Naraku está tan decidido en destruir todo lo relacionado con su padre...  
  
- Por ese desgraciado no le gusta la competencia y menos la gente que se opone a sus planes- contestó Sesshoumaru- no le interesa el costo de nada con tal de llevar a cabo sus ambiciones. Por eso cuando alguien se niega a cooperar con él, muere  
  
- Entiendo señor- dijo el muchacho algo sorprendido por la frialdad en la voz de ese hombre  
  
- Por eso mismo tengo que tener mucho cuidado con ese bastardo... no quiero terminar como mi padre  
  
Kouga abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras  
  
- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo sacándolo de su asombro  
  
- No señor- contestó él- me retiro.  
  
Y esta vez salió de la oficina. Sesshoumaru suspiró y cerró sus ojos en cuanto se encontró solo nuevamente en su oficina. El solo hecho de recordar a ese desgraciado de Naraku le producía nauseas y enojo. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y fijó su fría mirada en un cajón en su escritorio. Con su mano derecha lo abrió y sacó de él una caja pequeña.  
  
- "Dime padre"- pensó él mirando el interior de la caja donde se encontraba una joya de un color rosa pálido- "¿De verdad valió la pena que murieras por esta maldita perla?" Ayame estaba afuera de su departamento, como siempre no podía encontrar la llave para abrir la puerta.  
  
- ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?- se quejó ella mientras buscaba la condenada llave en su bolso- ¡¡Por fin te encontré desgraciada!!  
  
- Ya volvió señorita Ayame- la saludó una señora mayor, mientras ella estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento  
  
- Señora Kaede- la saludó algo asustada- "¿de dónde salió esta momia?" Sabe que me asusta cuando aparece así...  
  
- Disculpa querida- dijo ella- espero que no se te olvide que mañana me tienes que pagar la renta...  
  
- ¡Pero cómo cree eso!, me duele que piense así de mí- dijo dramáticamente- "Siempre se me olvida..."  
  
- A propósito, ¿Cómo le fue en su primer día de práctica?  
  
- Ja, ja, ¿Cómo se enteró?  
  
- Su amiguita Rin me comentó algo.  
  
- "Está momia me está asustando", ya veo... me fue muy bien, gracias por preguntar, si me disculpa, creo que mi teléfono está sonando...  
  
Ayame entró lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
- Esa mujer me asusta cada día más- suspiró ella- tengo que largarme lo más rápido que pueda de aquí... ¡Pero este es el único lugar lo suficientemente barato que hay en todo Tokio! Como odio ser tan pobre ToT  
  
Una abatida Ayame caminó casi arrastrando sus pies hacia su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama.  
  
- "Como extraño a mi abuelo"- pensó- "hace tiempo que no lo veo, pero ahora tengo que concentrarme en pasar ese maldito examen"  
  
Como Ayame fue criada por su abuelo, no le interesaba mucho saber de sus padres ya que ellos nunca representaron un apoyo para ella en su infancia. Se podría decir que todo lo que había logrado era gracias al apoyo de su abuelo, a él le debía todo. Por esa razón en cuanto comenzara a ganar dinero, tenía como meta devolverle ese favor.  
  
Pero el panorama que tenía ahora no la animaba mucho; estaba viviendo en un edificio de malas pulgas y la dueña parecía ser una vieja muy extraña... Si no fuera por su beca y a que se volvió a encontrar con su querida amiga Rin tal vez no podría continuar.  
  
Rin era un gran apoyo, siempre lo había sido. A cualquier persona le sorprendería saber que una chica tan alegre como Rin tenía un pasado tan oscuro y triste como el de ella. Pero eso no alteraba para nada su personalidad, ya que su optimismo era admirable.  
  
- será mejor que me deje de quejar y me ponga a estudiar- suspiró animadamente Ayame levantándose y dirigiéndose al viejo escritorio que le obsequió su querido abuelo - ¡Kirara!- dijo Sango en cuanto entró a su departamento- ¡llegué!  
  
Una gatita dorada con líneas doradas corrió a su encuentro  
  
- Kirara, ¿me extrañaste?- la saludó Sango tomándola en brazos- vamos te daré de comer  
  
Luego de llenarle a su gata un plato de leche, se dirigió al living y se sentó en un cómodo sof  
  
- Estoy muy cansada- suspiró la doctora- creo que Kagome tiene razón nos estamos haciendo viejas...  
  
- miau...- responde simplemente la gatita que salta a su regazo  
  
- gracias por tu apoyo- suspiró Sango mientras le acariciaba su cabecita  
  
Sango estaba agotada, y su cuerpo le suplicaba un merecido descanso. Así que lentamente cerró sus ojos y se durmió..  
  
....  
  
- _**"¿Dónde estoy?"**_- se preguntó así misma una niñita de unos once años- "esto parece un cementerio"  
  
En efecto, se encontraba en un cementerio. No muy lejos de ahí había un grupo de personas, la pequeña por curiosidad se acercó para ver lo que sucedía  
  
- _**"¡Sango!"**-_ gritó una mujer conocida por ella- _**"¡Mi pequeña, que fuerte eres, no te preocupes, llora si lo deseas!"  
**_  
- **_"¿Y por qué quieres que llore mamá?"_**- preguntó la niña al reconocer a la mujer que ahora la abrazaba  
  
- **_"¡Todos sabemos que eres una niña fuerte, no es necesario que aguantes el llanto!"_**- comentó su madre que en ese mismo momento comenzaba a llorar, al igual que todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor  
  
- _**"Aun no te comprendo"**-_ respondió extrañada la niña- _**"no entiendo, ¿por qué quieres que llore?"  
**_  
- **_"Sé que amabas mucho a tu hermano, tal vez más que nadie en el mundo, ¡pero ahora ya no lo verás más!"  
_**  
- **_"¿Algo le sucedió a mi hermano?, ¿¡qué le pasó a Kohaku?!"_  
**  
- **_"Por qué no se lo preguntas t_**- dijo lentamente su madre, pero ahora era un esqueleto que aun usaba las ropas de su madre  
  
La niña la miró asustada y se alejó lo más que pudo de ella. Pero todos los que estaban ahí tenían rostros esqueléticos y lloraban sangre  
  
- **_"¡PREGÚNTASELO TÚ!"_**- decían todos ellos acercándose a ella- _**"¡PREGÚNTASELO TÚ!"  
**_  
La niña retrocedía horrorizada, pero chocó con algo, rápidamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con un niño que estaba de pie y miraba el suelo  
  
- _**"¿Kohaku?"**_- dijo algo confundida  
  
- **_"¿Por qué no me ayudaste hermana?"_**- pregunto el niño levantando su cabeza, la cual tenía una herida que sangraba- **_"¡Por qué no me ayudaste hermana!"_**  
  
....  
  
- ¡Kohaku!- gritó despertándose de golpe Sango, haciendo que la gata de dormía en su regazo se fuera  
  
Sango estaba bañada en sudor y lloraba.  
  
- Kohaku...- volvió a decir ella ahora más calmada- "parece que volví a soñar contigo hermanito"  
  
Continuará..  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FINC EN INUYASHA, ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HALLA GUSTADO Y OJALA ME MANDEN REVIEWS, TENGO QUE DEJAR CLARO QUE ME DEMORO UNA ETERNIDAD EN SUBIR LOS CAPs, LO SIENTO PERO ME CUESTA INSPIRARME AVECES, COMO SEA GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA ESTUPIDES...  
  
**Se despide 

Mysao


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Cap.2 **

**Recuerdos dolorosos**

----------

- ¿Nerviosa?- le preguntó Miroku a una pálida Kagome  
  
- ¿Tú que crees?- respondió ella  
  
- Todavía ni siquiera llegamos al piso- suspiró Miroku- este ascensor te quiere, se demora bastante...  
  
- Muy gracioso Miroku- comentó Kagome- para ti es fácil...  
  
- Te equivocas, a Sesshoumaru no le gustan las malas noticias- suspiró el abogado- y este informe no dice maravillas...  
  
- No me refiero a eso- dijo Kagome- por lo menos conoces a alguien, en cambio yo no, además es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar, ¿y si digo una estupidez, o no se que responder o...?  
  
- Cálmate- le pidió él- si entras así en la sala de juntas tal vez pase todas esas tonteras que estás diciendo; pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que harás un brillante trabajo  
  
- Miroku...- dijo algo sonrojada- sabes si le dijeras ese tipo de cosas maravillosas a Sango seguramente nunca te rechazaría  
  
- Con tu amiga no- comentó Miroku con unos ojos soñadores- ella no es el tipo de mujer que se deja llevar por unas cuantas palabras  
  
- Se nota que te importa ¬ ¬ - dijo Kagome  
  
- llegamos- respondió cambiando de tema  
  
- O.K- Kagome suspiró y bajo del ascensor  
  
- Cálmate- le volvió a pedir, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- entra con tu mejor sonrisa y verás que todo estará bien  
  
- de acuerdo- suspiró algo más calmada Kagome  
  
Finalmente Miroku abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Adentro había tres hombres, uno tenía el cabello largo y plateado, pero no era mayor sino joven; el otro tenía unos ojos dorados y el cabello negro y largo; y él último unos hermosos ojos azules y el cabello negro.  
  
- Hola a todos- saludó animadamente Miroku- les quiero presentar a la nueva socia de la firma y además es la nueva encargada de la publicidad y de los eventos de la empresa: La señorita Kagome Higurashi  
  
- Mucho gusto- saludó ella con su mejor sonrisa, tal como Miroku le había aconsejado  
  
- Espero que sea más que una cara bonita Miroku- dijo seriamente Sesshoumaru- ya que no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciándolo en alguien incompetente  
  
- descuida Sesshoumaru- contestó defendiendo a una ofendida Kagome- Kagome es la mejor abogada que esta firma ha tenido después de mí...  
  
- Aun sigues siendo el mismo presumido de siempre- suspiró Kouga  
  
- así es Kouga- respondió él sin dudar un solo segundo- a propósito felicitaciones por tu promoción  
  
- No tienes idea cuanto le costo- comentó Inuyasha hablando por primera vez- aun no descubro a cuantas personas tuvo que sobornar...  
  
- ¿te han dicho que eres un idiota, bestia?  
  
- No Lobo rabioso!  
  
- SILENCIO- dijo fuerte y firmemente Sesshoumaru- Miroku empieza de una vez con el informe  
  
- Gracias- dijo él- Vamos Kagome, toma asiento  
  
Ella aun algo asombrada por el comportamiento de aquellos hombres, avanzó hacia la silla que Miroku le señalo. La primera impresión que logró tener con ese espectáculo fue que era un milagro que esos tres personajes estuvieran en una misma habitación sin matarse.  
  
- De acuerdo- dijo Miroku sacando a la abogada de sus pensamientos- solo tenemos malas noticias; para comenzar la clientela bajó considerablemente ya que los principales accionistas han decidido invertir en la competencia, en pocas palabras nos están abandonando por Naraku  
  
Cuando Miroku pronunció ese nombre cada uno de los presentes experimentó distintas reacciones: a Sesshoumaru por unos segundos sus ojos tomaron un color rojo, Kouga cerró fuertemente sus puños haciendo sonar sus dedos, Inuyasha emitió un ruido de desagrado, Miroku ensombreció su mirada y Kagome miró fijamente hacia la ventana.  
  
- Cómo demonios pasó eso- preguntó claramente molesto Sesshoumaru  
  
- Por razones obvias- comentó Kagome hablando confiada  
  
Miroku miró sorprendido a la muchacha, parecía que todos los nerviosos habían desaparecido y la cruel y calculadora abogada que contrató hace tres meses hacia su aparición.  
  
- Disculpa- dijo algo confundido Kouga  
  
- La inestabilidad que la empresa a mostrado se a hecho notar en varios ámbitos, la reducción repentina del personal, el despido del vicepresidente y la muerte del jefe, han dado la impresión de que estamos quedando en banca rota- contestó dirigiendo una mirada intimidadora- claro que a este paso, seguramente eso suceda...  
  
- De donde salieron esos rumores- preguntó Sesshoumaru algo complacido por la actitud de la muchacha  
  
- ¿de dónde?- respondió sarcásticamente- De la competencia, y en especial de nuestro querido amigo Naraku, la publicidad que le ha dado a nuestra crisis es admirable.  
  
- ¿Publicidad?  
  
- Rumores, documentos, fiestas organizadas por él para poner al corriente a todos los accionistas de la situación económica que tenemos...  
  
- ¿Y cómo...?  
  
- ¿Cómo no se enteraron?- adivinó Kagome- el mercado negro y la mafia son dos importantes carreteras de información. Y Naraku es el rey en esa área, lo que me sorprende es saber como es que aun no nos a liquidado; lo más probable es que tenga que ver con otro de sus trucos.  
  
- Veo que eres una experta en ese tema- comentó Inuyasha con la intención de dejar mal a esa "chiquilla" que se daba aires de sabia  
  
- Esa área, es mi trabajo- respondió desafiantemente Kagome  
  
Inuyasha la quedó mirado algo sorprendido, esa mujer no era la misma que entró tímidamente a esa habitación, era otra persona completamente diferente.  
  
- Veo que no mentías Miroku- comentó Sesshoumaru- esta vez si encontraste a alguien realmente útil  
  
....  
  
- estuviste fantástica- la felicitó Miroku al salir de la sala de juntas  
  
- ¿Verdad?- preguntó tímidamente Kagome- vaya, yo estaba muy nerviosa  
  
- No tengo idea como cambias derrepente de personalidad- dijo algo intrigado  
  
- No digas eso- le pidió algo apenada- Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos!  
  
- ¿De verdad esa es la misma muchacha que dejó callado a Inuyasha hace unos cinco minutos?- preguntó Kouga al abogado  
  
- Cuesta creerlo ¿no?- comentó Miroku- cuando trabaja tiene una personalidad completamente fría y despiadada; pero cuando es ella misma es la mujer más dulce y comprensiva del planeta...  
  
- Se nota que conoce muy bien los contactos de Naraku ¿Tiene ella alguna relación con la mafia?- le consultó el OjiAzul  
  
- ¿Kagome? No para nada- dijo él- a decir verdad, es nieta de un sacerdote  
  
- ¿Un sacerdote?  
  
- Sí, cuando estaba en la secundaria trabajaba en ese templo como sacerdotisa, además por lo que decía en su impresionante curriculum es una excelente tiradora, ya sabes tiene una buena puntería con las armas- recordó- creo que eso es lo más extraño en ella.  
  
- Ya veo- suspiró Kouga  
  
- ¿No le dirás a Inuyasha la verdad?- preguntó Miroku antes que él se fuera  
  
- Ese idiota no me creería- rió él- jamás aceptaría que yo soy el espía que le salva el pellejo a la empresa de su padre...  
  
- Creo que tienes razón- dijo el abogado  
  
- Miroku- lo llamó Inuyasha que esta saliendo de la sala  
  
- Adiós- se volvió a despedir Kouga  
  
- ¿Que hacías hablando con ese idiota?- le preguntó molesto Inuyasha  
  
- Conversaba- respondió con su tono sabio- no me digas que no sabes que es eso  
  
-¿Quién era esa chiquilla que trajiste? - dijo simplemente él  
  
- Si no te diste cuenta antes de empezar la exposición la presente- respondió algo molesto él  
  
- Ya lo sé- contestó él- ¿¡pero que demonios le pasaba?!  
  
- Inuyasha- respondió Miroku- no todas las mujeres son dulces y tiernas; Kagome es el ejemplo de eso  
  
- Era como la versión femenina de Sesshoumaru; apuesto que ese idiota se enamoró de ella- dijo Inuyasha  
  
- Aún me sorprende lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser- suspiró Miroku  
  
- Feh- dijo ofendido Inu  
  
- Ahora tengo un importante compromiso, me retiro- recordó Miroku  
  
- ¿Una chica?- adivinó él  
  
- No- contestó él- una doctora  
  
- ¿una Doctora?  
  
- Achuu!- estornudó Sango  
  
- Salud- dijo Ayame- sabe cuando alguien estornuda derrepente es porque están hablando de ella  
  
- No lo sabía- respondió ella- de acuerdo dentro de poco termina mi turno, y hoy fue otro tranquilo día, sabes Ayame, desde que estás acá todo es muy tranquilo  
  
- no diga eso- pidió sonroja la pelirroja- Dígame, ¿ese guapísimo abogando no vino hoy?  
  
- ¿Miroku?- dijo algo sorprendida ella- no ese idiota no ha venido, tal vez por fin se dio por vencido...  
  
- ¿de intentar invitarla salir?  
  
- De intentar conseguir clientes aquí- respondió molesta Sango  
  
- Para mi no es eso- comentó Ayame- me parece una buena persona, lo más probable es que venía siempre para invitarla a salir...  
  
- Deja de decir tonterías- pidió algo perturbada la doctora  
  
- Se sonrojó doctora Sango ¬¬ - dijo la muchacha mirando a su maestra  
  
- Podríamos concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo y no en disparatadas ideas sobre ese odioso mujeriego- comentó molesta por su sonrojo  
  
- De acuerdo- asintió Ayame  
  
Un incomodo silencio se creo mientras Sango revisaba algunos informes y Ayame ordenaba otros.  
  
- Y cómo está tu amiga Rin- consultó rompiendo el silencio Sango  
  
- Bien- contestó ella- pero el negocio mal...  
  
- Lo siento- dijo Sango  
  
- Lo que necesita es conseguir un importante encargo- dijo Ayame- así mucha gente conocería el negocio...  
  
- Pero por lo general eso ocurre cuando alguien tiene contactos importantes- recordó Sango  
  
- Ya lo sé- suspiró desanimada la pelirroja- no tiene idea lo inútil que me siento al ver como mi amiga va perdiendo su entusiasmo, Rin es una persona muy alegre pero ahora se ve tan... triste  
  
Sango observó la muchacha fijamente, se notaba que quería mucho a su amiga ya que su voz se escuchaba muy deprimida al hablar sobre las desgracias de ella.  
  
- Tengo una amiga que es abogada y publicista- le dijo a su asistente- ella seguramente sabe de eso. Aveces tiene que organizar fiestas...  
  
Ayame miró maravilla a la mujer que tenía frente suyo  
  
- Y por casualidad ¿está organizando alguna fiesta?- preguntó ansiosa  
  
- No sé- respondió ella volviendo a posar su vista en sus informes- pero hoy la veré, le preguntar  
  
- Muchisimas gracias señorita Sango!!!- gritó contentísima Ayame  
  
Sango sonrió ligeramente, hace tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien que le diera las gracias. Eso sí que no le importaba mucho ya que ella no era doctora para que la felicitaran por lo que hacia, si no para poder salvar vidas.  
  
- Señorita Sango- la llamó Ayame- mire, es hora de irnos. nuestro turno ha acabado.  
  
...  
  
Sango se despidió de una animada y feliz Ayame que cruzaba la calle. Esa muchacha era admirable, le recordaba mucho a su amiga Kagome, ambas irradiaban esa aura de confianza y optimismo, una aura que ella perdió hace mucho tiempo... siendo una niña de tan sólo once años.  
  
Todo lo relacionado con esa edad la llenaba de angustia y dolor. Durante mucho tiempo se aisló completamente de todo, pensó que la soledad le ayudaría a olvidar un fatídico segundo... a veces cuesta creer lo que puede suceder en tan solo un segundo; cuantos cambios, cuantas vidas y destinos se crean y destruyen en tan solo un segundo.  
  
Sango perdió su más grande tesoro en ese lapso de tiempo, todo fue tan rápido y a la vez lento: Era su cumpleaños... salió a caminar con su hermanito... cruzó primero la calle... un auto pasó con luz roja... volteo para ver si su hermanito la estaba siguiendo... vio como ese auto golpeaba a su hermanito... vio como su hermanito fue a caer tan lejos... tan lejos... y ella estaba ahí... parada... sola... sorprendida... todo fue tan rápido y al mismo tiempo tan lento, pero de igual forma ella no pudo hacer nada...  
  
...  
  
- Sango- un joven la llamó pero ella no reaccionaba, sus ojos tenía una mirada perdida fija al piso- ¿Sango?- la misma voz la llamó nuevamente, pero ella aun continuaba ahogándose en ese recuerdo, en ese segundo  
  
- ... lo siento... - murmuró ella, el muchacho no comprendía nada  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede Sango?- le preguntó preocupado el joven poniéndose al frente de ella  
  
- ... lo siento... - volvió a murmurar Sango, una risa de un niño apareció en su mente, ella conocía esa risa- ...Kohaku...  
  
- ¿¡Sango?!- la voz del muchacho ahora se oía preocupada  
  
- ...lo siento Kohaku... – murmuró mientras de sus ojos caían lagrimas. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, su vista se nubló, sus piernas cedieron ante su propio peso y todo se volvió negro  
  
- ¡Sango!  
  
Ayame caminó rápidamente entre la gente mientras que prácticamente corría por la calle. Estaba tan impaciente, quería contarle a Rin las buenas noticias.  
  
- ¡RIN!- gritó emocionada al entrar a la pastelería de su amiga  
  
- Ayame- dijo algo asustada ella- ¡¿qué te pasa casi me matas del susto!?  
  
- Adivina, adivina- decía sumamente contenta  
  
- Dime- pidió algo extrañada Rin  
  
- ¡Sango conoce a alguien que siempre está organizando fiestas y le dirá que conoce una excelente pastelería de una amiga de su estudiante!- le contó- ¡ y seguramente vendrá para hacer el pedido del siglo!  
  
- ¿Es una broma?- dijo algo sorprendida- ¡Por que si es una broma te mato!  
  
- No lo es!!- respondió ella- ¡Rin te contratarán para algo grande!  
  
- ¡Ayame!- celebró casi llorando la muchacha- ¡GRACIAS!  
  
- Vamos tenemos que celebrar- propuso Ayame- yo te invito  
  
En unos cinco minutos, ambas se encontraban tomándose un helado mientras hablaban animadamente  
  
- Aun no se como darte las gracias- dijo Rin  
  
- a mí no- contestó ella- Tienes que darle las gracias a Sango  
  
- Desde hoy la Doctora Sango recibirá diariamente pasteles y dulces gratis a domicilio- anunció Rin con un tono profesional- ¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!  
  
- Ahora lo único que nos falta es conseguirnos unos novios- suspiró soñadoramente Ayame  
  
- Ayame, ¿y si le preguntas a la doctora de nuevo?  
  
- ¡Vamos, ella no es un genio!- rió la pelirroja  
  
- Pero nunca se sabe- protestó Rin  
  
- Además yo no soy de esas personas que creen en el amor  
  
- Dices eso por nunca te has enamorado- comentó Rin- yo creo en el amor a primera vista...  
  
- Vamos como si eso fuera posible- rió Ayame- Dime Rin, ¿te enamorarías del primer hombre que chocaría contigo en la calle?  
  
Justo en ese momento Ayame choca con alguien perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo encima de él. Luego sintió como unos brazos la sujetaban para evitar que cayera en la acera sino sobre el pecho de un hombre.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó un tanto adolorido muchacho  
  
Ella levantó su rostro y se encontró con unos ojos azules.  
  
- Oye- la volvió a llamar el muchacho  
  
- Sí- contestó poniéndose de pie sonrojada- lo siento mucho  
  
- Descuida- contestó él- ¡maldición los papeles!  
  
Cuando sujetó a Ayame soltó unas carpetas que llevaba y ahora unos papeles estaban en el suelo  
  
Rápidamente Ayame comenzó a recogerlos, el joven la miró algo sorprendido  
  
- De verdad lo siento- dijo de nuevo avergonzada Ayame mientras recogía lo más rápido que podía las hojas antes que se volarán- ¡Rin! ¡Ayúdame!  
  
Su amiga que había visto todo el espectáculo reaccionó y comenzó a ayudarle. El muchacho también se arrodilló y los tres juntaron las hojas. Ayame notó que quedaba solo una y alargó su mano para recogerla, pero su mano tocó la mano del joven que también quería recogerla. La muchacha se sonrojó y retiró su mano.  
  
- Lo siento- murmuró avergonzada ella mientras se ponía de pie  
  
- Fue un accidente- suspiró él- estaba leyendo mientras caminaba... ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
- Sí- dijo ella- también fue mi culpa esta hablado... ¡mi helado!  
  
Con horror vio su rico helado en el piso.  
  
- "Y no tengo dinero para comprarme otro"- pensó mientras veía como se derretía- "Tan rico que estaba"  
  
- Te invito uno- propuso el joven con una linda sonrisa- en forma de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado  
  
Ayame miró al muchacho que le sonreía, y por primera vez sintió mariposas en el estómago... algo no andaba bien con ella, ningún hombre le había hecho sentir eso  
  
- ¡Se me hace tarde!- dijo Rin- nos vemos Ayame, ¡adiós! -  
  
- Espera... Rin  
  
- Qué dices- le preguntó el joven  
  
- De acuerdo- aceptó finalmente ella- disculpa, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
- Kouga, mi nombre es Kouga  
  
Sango abrió lentamente sus ojos, ¿dónde se encontraba? lo último que recordaba era que se estaba despidiendo de Ayame.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes Sanguito?- consultó un joven elegantemente vestido  
  
- ¿Co... colita?- lo reconoció Sango- me duele la cabeza  
  
- Recuerdas lo que te pasó?- le preguntó él  
  
- No...- contestó ella- ¿dónde estoy?  
  
- No me digas que no reconoces el lugar donde trabajas- le consultó sonriéndole  
  
- ¿El hospital?- dijo extrañada- ¿Qué hago en el hospital?  
  
- Te desmayaste tontita- respondió Miroku mientras tomaba la mano de la doctora- ¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
- No- contestó Sango mirando hacia otra lado y alejando su mano de la del abogado  
  
- Cuando te encontré estabas parada mirando el suelo, te llame varias veces pero no me contestaste, luego te pusiste a llorar...  
  
- Yo no lloro- lo interrumpió ella intentando sentarse en la cama pero no pudo  
  
- Cuidado- la sujetó con sus brazos- No hagas eso estas aun muy débil  
  
- Yo no lloro- volvió a decir Sango  
  
- De acuerdo- dijo Miroku- no lloras, pero tienes que descansar...  
  
- Quiero irme a mi casa- pidió ella  
  
- No creo que puedas aun- le dijo él mientras la volvía a recostar en la cama- tendría que hablar con un doctor  
  
- Yo soy una doctora- dijo ella- y digo que ya me puedo ir  
  
- Pero aun así...  
  
- Y tu me llevarás a mi casa- continuó ella  
  
- Disculpa?  
  
- Por tu culpa estoy aquí, así que tu me llevarás a mi casa- respondi  
  
- Yo te traje al hospital porque te desmayaste en la calle, para ser más especifico en mis brazos- contestó un poco molesto Miroku  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Así es te desmayaste en mis brazos- repitió él- o sino te hubieras caído en el suelo...  
  
- Hubiera sido mejor... - murmuró algo sonrojada la doctora  
  
- Escuché eso- comentó Miroku- de acuerdo, te llevaré a tu casa  
  
- Gracias- dijo algo cohibida la doctora  
  
- ¡Qué es esto!- comentó maravillado Miroku- ¡La gran Sango me ha agradecido algo a mí, La quinta maravilla del mundo...!  
  
- Y créeme que será la última vez- dijo sonrojada y molesta a la vez  
  
- Eso lo veremos...  
  
- Sango despertaste- dijo una doctora que estaba entrando a la habitación donde estaba los dos.  
  
- Sí, ya me siento mejor- contestó ella  
  
- Estás segura- le preguntó algo insegura la mujer  
  
- Sí, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es irme a mi casa- le pidió- estoy bien, solo necesito descansar  
  
- Pero no tienes a nadie que te lleve, sé que no tienes auto- dijo la mujer  
  
- Yo la llevaré, distinguida dama, descuide- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa  
  
La mujer se sonrojó al ver al galante hombre.  
  
- Él me llevará- dijo molesta Sango  
  
- De acuerdo- cedió al fin la mujer  
  
- Iré a buscar mi auto- dijo Miroku saliendo de la habitación  
  
- Vaya Sango no sabía que tenías novio, ¡Y que novio!  
  
- ¡Te equivocas ese idiota no es mi novio!- dijo casi gritando Sango  
  
- Vamos, no le diré a nadie- rió la mujer al ver la reacción de la muchacha  
  
- ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!- gritó Sango con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza  
  
- De acuerdo te creo- asintió asustada su colega- es que creí que lo era por la forma que se comport  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sango mientras la ayudaban a sentarse en una silla de ruedas  
  
- Él llegó contigo en brazos muy preocupado, luego cuando te terminamos de hacer el chequeo no se separó ni un segundo de tu lado hasta que te despertaste, incluso no almorzó por estar aquí- le respondió ella  
  
- No lo sabía- dijo algo nerviosa  
  
- Aquí estoy yo- dijo alegremente Miroku entrando- vamos  
  
Sango levantó su rostro y vio al abogado, él la llevó afuera y luego al estacionamiento. No pronunció ninguna palabra mientras él hacia eso. Luego la tomó en sus brazos para subirla a su auto. Pero ella se aferró a su cuello con sus brazos.  
  
- ¿Sango?- dijo algo sorprendido y sonrojado  
  
- Lo siento- se disculpó ella aferrándose más a él- Gracias por todo...  
  
Ambos se quedaron así un buen rato, sin decir nada.  
  
- Te lo dije- comentó él- me volviste a decir gracias...  
  
Continuar

espero que les haya gustado... manden reviews


	3. La Vengüanza De Kagome

Un joven abogado caminaba por un pasillo lleno de puertas, en sus brazos llevaba a una muchacha un poco más joven que él.  
  
- Sango- la llamó él- ¿Cuál es tu departamento?  
  
- El tercero a la izquierda- contestó ella  
  
- ¿Aquí?  
  
- Sí, aquí es  
  
Sango le entregó la llave, y el muchacho dificultosamente logró abrir la entrada.  
  
- De acuerdo, llegamos a tu casa- dijo con su tono alegre de voz el abogado- ¿quieres que llame a alguien?  
  
- No- respondió Sango bajando de los brazos de él  
  
- Miau- la recibió una gatita dorada con líneas negras  
  
- Kirara- la llamó Sango, la gatita automáticamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba la doctora- Te extrañe...  
  
- Vaya, tratas a esa gata mejor que a mí- rió Miroku  
  
- Tu también lo harías si la conocieras- contestó ella algo más alegre  
  
- Creo que ya no me necesitas aquí- suspiró Miroku- ¿segura que no necesitas nada?  
  
- No te preocupes- dijo Sango algo cohibida por la preocupación del abogado- estoy bien  
  
- ¿No quieres que le avise a Kagome?- insistió Miroku  
  
- No descui.... ¡Ay no!- gritó horrorizada  
  
- ¡¿ Qué te ocurre!?- preguntó asustado Miroku avanzando hacia ella  
  
- se me olvido que tenía que ir a almorzar con Kagome, conociéndola todavía debe estar esperándome- recordó Sango tomando su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
- ¿estás loca?- la detuvo Miroku- ¡no puedes salir!  
  
- Mira te agradezco que me hayas traído y ayudado, pero tengo algo que hacer- dijo ella- ¡no pudo dejar plantada a Kagome!  
  
- ¿Se te olvidó que hace unas horas te desmayaste en la calle y que estuviste en un hospital?- dijo algo molesto por la terquedad de la joven  
  
- Tu lo dijiste, HACE UNAS HORAS- contestó desafiante Sango intentando salir  
  
- ¡Qué clase de doctora eres!- le preguntó él- No quiero imaginar a tus pobres pacientes, si ni siquiera sabes cuidarte a ti misma  
  
- No te metas con mi trabajo, colita- lo interrumpió Sango aún más molesta  
  
- ¡¿es que no conoces los teléfonos?!- dijo Miroku subiendo por primera vez el tono de su voz- ¿¡Dime, no se te ocurre llamarla para decirle que te pasó?!  
  
Sango se quedó callada.  
  
- "¡Diablos! Tiene razón"- pensó molesta ella. Intentó no perder su semblante y se dirigió hacia el teléfono  
  
Miroku miró a esa muchacha, mientras ella estaba marcando el número en el teléfono, y no pudo aguantar la risa, aunque no estaba muy seguro que era lo que era lo que se la ocasionó, lo más probable era la terquedad de Sango o el hecho de que no quería aceptar que se había equivocado.  
  
- ¿Te puedes callar?- le pidió aun molesta Sango mientras colgaba el teléfono  
  
- ¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó algo más calmado Miroku  
  
- Que descansara- respondió Sango, algo agotada, al parecer la discusión no le hizo nada bien  
  
- Será mejor que me vaya- comentó él- ahora debes dormir  
  
- Sí... tengo que dormir  
  
Un silencio incomodó reinó en la habitación  
  
- Nos vemos- se despidió Miroku avanzando hacia la puerta  
  
- Nos vemos- contestó Sango, mientras veía como el abogado se retiraba- ¡espera!  
  
Miroku se detuvo y miró a la muchacha.  
  
- Gracias- dijo nuevamente Sango pero esta vez su voz estaba llena de sinceridad e inocencia, y su mirada transmitía una infinita ternura  
  
- ...- él no supo que responderle, simplemente la quedó mirando.  
  
- Miroku, ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó algo preocupada al ver la reacción que tuvo  
  
- Sonreíste- susurró asombrado- es la primera vez que te veo sonreír sinceramente...  
  
- A... eso...- comprendió avergonzada  
  
- Bueno, me voy- dijo nuevamente él, y esta vez si lo hizo  
  
Sango quedó mirando durante un largo rato la puerta, hasta que Kirara la sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
- Es verdad, tú todavía no has comido  
  
- Conque eres el vicepresidente de la famosa empresa Shikon No Tama- repitió atónita Ayame- ¡eso es increíble!  
  
- No es para tanto- sonrió Kouga mientras le pasaba un helado  
  
- Es que yo pensaba que solo la gente mayor desarrollaba cargos tan importantes- contestó la pelirroja mientras recibía su helado  
  
- Bueno, eso no es cierto- dijo él- "en realidad ese cargo es un disfraz para m  
  
- Yo soy simplemente una aprendiz de enfermera- suspiró algo avergonzada- no es una trabajo tan impresionante como el tuyo  
  
- Pienso que es sensacional- contestó Kouga- mientras yo estoy administrando una enorme empresa tú estas salvando vidas...  
  
Ayame se sonrojó por ese maravilloso comentario, por lo general cuando conversaba con un hombre, nunca él se ponía a preguntarle que era lo que hacía ya que estaban más preocupados por invitarla a salir que conocerla.  
  
- Y dime, ¿qué tienes que hacer exactamente?- consultó entusiasmada Ayame  
  
- Bueno...- dijo algo nervioso Kouga- tengo que encárgame que todos lo problemas secundarios que suceden e intentar no molestar al presidente por ellos.  
  
- Ya veo- comprendió ella asintiendo con su cabeza- ahora yo sólo tengo que poner mucha atención a lo que dice mi supervisora e intentar solucionar emergencias  
  
- Eso es 100 veces más complicado de lo que yo hago- comentó Kouga sonriéndole  
  
- Vamos no digas eso- le pidió algo halagada  
  
- Y en que hospital estas haciendo la práctica- consultó él  
  
- En el hospital de Tokio- contestó ella  
  
- Yo en este edificio- dijo Kouga indicando la enorme construcción que estaba en la calle de al frente  
  
- ¡Es gigantesco!- admiró Ayame- ¿nunca te has perdido en él?  
  
- Aun no, la primera vez que entré en él estaba acompañado con mi jefe- respondió Kouga- pero te puedo asegurar que todavía no lo conozco por completo  
  
- Algún día me gustaría entrar- suspiró aún maravillada la pelirroja  
  
- Créeme, no es tan maravilloso por dentro como por fuera- comentó algo nostálgico  
  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo confundida  
  
- Olvídalo, no dije nada- le retractó Kouga- ¡Diablos!  
  
- ¿Sucede algo?  
  
- Es que se me hizo tarde tengo que volver a la oficina- se disculpó Kouga que estaba mirando su reloj  
  
- Entiendo- suspiró decepcionada  
  
- Ayame ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo mañana?- la invitó amablemente el joven  
  
- A Almorzar?- dijo Ayame- Claro  
  
- Que bien, ¿a las 3:30?- propuso él  
  
- de acuerdo- asintió feliz ella- pero yo te iré a buscar  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Por esa sería una excelente oportunidad para conocer el edificio- contestó sonriente la pelirroja  
  
- Entonces nos vemos- se despidió él mientras se alejaba de ella  
  
- Nos vemos- dijo una feliz Ayame  
  
Kagome caminaba algo apurada por la calle, por estar esperando a Sango se le hizo tarde, claro que su amiga nunca se presentó porque tuvo un accidente; lamentablemente no le avisó antes, y la abogada se quedó sin almorzar y además ahora estaba atrasada.  
  
Entró al enorme edificio que pertenecía a la empresa a la cual ella trabajaba, aun le costaba creer que su plan se estaba haciendo realidad lentamente. Hace casi unos tres meses había firmado un contrato con la firma de Miroku, él cual le ofreció el puesto de ser la segunda titular a cargo en la administración legal de la compañía Shikon No Tama y ella naturalmente lo aceptó. El primer paso de su venganza se estaba cumpliendo.  
  
Subió al ascensor, el cual estaba vacío, apretó el botón del último piso y luego cerro sus ojos. En su mente empezó a recordar el propósito de su venganza, y porque le vendió su alma prácticamente al diablo para poder llevarla a cabo.  
  
Naraku.  
  
Naraku, la mismísima maldad hecha hombre. Ese desgraciado le destruyó la vida a su madre y a ella. Sus mentiras y falsas promesas engañaron a su padre, llevándolo a la ruina, a la desesperación y finalmente al suicidio.  
  
Aun recordaba como lloraba su madre mientras abrazaba a su hermanito. Luego del funeral juro sobre la tumba de su padre que se vengaría por todos los medios de ese bastardo. Al principio no sabía como hacerlo, ¿cómo una muchacha cualquiera destruiría al rey de la mafia, a un asesino cruel y despiadado, un estafador multimillonario y poderoso?  
  
La respuesta le vino cuando termino la preparatoria, lo único que ella podía hacer era desenmascarándolo frente a todos, mostrándole al mundo quien era ese bastardo verdaderamente. Y la única forma de hacerlo sería tener un conocimiento legal, se convertiría en una abogada. Pero aun así no tendría los recursos para realizar la investigación. Pero el último consejo que le dio su padre antes de dejar este mundo la guió, y esas palabras jamás se le olvidaría: "El enemigo de tu enemigo es tu mejor amigo"  
  
Si lograba contactar a la mayor competencia del imperio de Naraku lograría encontrar los ingresos para comenzar su plan. No se demoró mucho encontrar a su futuro aliado, la compañía Shikon No Tama. En ese tiempo era dirigida por un hombre tan poderoso que lo llamaban el gran Comandante, y él era el peor enemigo de Naraku.  
  
Kagome se concentró y se dedicó en convertirse en la mejor abogaba de todo Japón. Cuando estaba en la Universidad conoció a Sango, una estudiante de medicina. La cual era muy reservada y solitaria, en la universidad se rumoraba que cuando tenía once años vio un accidente que la dejó traumada por un año, en ese periodo no pronunció ninguna palabra. Tal vez eso fue lo que le llamó la atención de ella e intentó hablarle, después de todo después que su padre se suicidó, Kagome también experimento un impacto parecido.  
  
Sango resultó ser una persona maravillosa y su única amiga en esa etapa de su vida, ya que le brindó un apoyo incondicional en esos momentos. A pesar de eso Kagome nunca le mencionó la verdadera razón de porque estaba estudiando para ser una abogada y aún hasta ahora, no se lo había dicho.  
  
..  
  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, había llegado. Salió de ahí y avanzó hacia la oficina de su jefe, el hijo del hace poco fallecido gran Comandante... o mejor dicho hace poco asesinado. Por su puesto que ella sabía que Naraku lo eliminó y estaba segura que su hijo mayor también lo sabía.  
  
- Señor Sesshoumaru- dijo Kagome mientras entraba a la oficina de su jefe.  
  
- Llegó puntual señorita Higurashi- comentó él que se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda a la puerta y mirando por el inmenso ventanal que daba hacia la calle.  
  
- Sí señor- asintió ella  
  
- Dígame que a averiguado- dijo él con su frió y calculador tono de voz  
  
- Según las encuestas, lo más recomendable sería realizar un evento donde se demuestre que la compañía no esta atravesando un periodo de crisis- contestó ella- lo más recomendable sería llevar a cabo una fiesta invitando a los más grandes inversionistas y a la competencia  
  
- Ya veo- dijo Sesshoumaru- ¿A Naraku también?  
  
- Sería bueno mostrar imparcialidad- dijo Kagome- y si ese hombre es invitado le mostraremos que no le tememos  
  
- Me parece un buen punto de vista  
  
- Gracias señor, si me disculpa debo retirarme...  
  
- Antes de eso, dígame señorita Higurashi  
  
- ¿Sí señor?  
  
- Cuándo se refiere a que no le tememos, ¿está hablando de la compañía o de usted?- consultó Sesshoumaru volteándose para verla  
  
Kagome se quedo callada por unos segundos, y luego en su rostro se dibujó una inocente sonrisa.  
  
- Por ambos señor- contestó ella  
  
......  
  
- Lo siento Señor Inuyasha, pero el presidente está ocupado en estos momentos y no debe molestarlo- dijo una secretaria  
  
- Feh, ese cretino siempre está ocupado cuando tengo que hablarle- se quejó Inuyasha dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia su oficina  
  
- Que tenga un buen día señorita Higurashi- dijo la secretaria detrás de Inuyasha, se estaba despidiendo de alguien que acababa de salir de la oficina de ese bastardo de Sesshoumaru  
  
- "¿Higurashi?"- recordó él ya había escuchado ese apellido antes- se volteó y vio a una bellísima muchacha de un cabello negro y reflejos azulados- "la abogada que nos presentó Miroku esta mañana"  
  
- Señor Inuyasha- lo reconoció ella- buenas tardes  
  
- Hola- contestó secamente él- ¿tú eras la persona con la que Sesshoumaru estaba hablando?  
  
- Sí- respondió continuando su camino  
  
- De que estaban hablando- le preguntó Inuyasha  
  
- Creo que lo mejor sería si tu se lo preguntarás a él- le contestó ella- después de todo ambos son los socios principales  
  
- A mí no me interesa para nada los malditos problemas relacionados con esta estúpida compañía- la interrumpió él haciendo una mueca de asco  
  
- Entonces no le importa de lo que hablé con su hermano- le contestó Kagome siguiendo su camino al ascensor  
  
Inuyasha se molestó notoriamente por la respuesta de esta última, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres así.  
  
- Si sigues con esa actitud, no duraras mucho aquí- la amenaz  
  
- Curioso, hace poco su jefe me dijo lo contrario- respondió ella mientras entraba al ascensor y las puertas se cerraban- nos vemos, Señor Inuyasha  
  
- ¡No es mi jefe!- dijo molesto Inuyasha, y con el mismo mal humor entró a su oficina. Verdaderamente esa mujer lo volvía loco.  
  
- Como te envidio, Kirara- suspiró Sango mientras miraba como su gatita tomaba su leche- tu no tienes que preocuparte por nada...  
  
Sango caminó lentamente hacia su habitación, el sueño dentro de poco la vencería y no deseaba quedarse dormida de pie. Como siempre su pieza estaba limpia y ordenada; esa mañana había dejado la ventana abierta, así que se sentía una agradable brisa en toda su habitación. Avanzó hasta el borde de su cama y se dejó caer.  
  
- tenía que ser él- dijo algo molesta- tenía que ser colita...  
  
En su mente la sola pregunta que resaltaba en esos momentos era porque tuvo que tener tanta mala suerte, su peor enemigo tuvo que ayudarla... ¿enemigo? ¿Cuándo Miroku se había convertido en su enemigo?  
  
.....  
  
- Sango ¿quieres reaccionar?- Kagome estaba algo molesta con su distraída amiga  
  
- Disculpa Kagome, es que estoy muy aburrida- se disculpó ella  
  
- Te advertí que esta reunión sería aburrida, pero tu comenzaste a insistir...  
  
- Tu fuiste la que insistió que YO viniera aquí- la interrumpió Sango- no me vengas con otros cuentos  
  
- Ahhh, tienes razón- recordó la distraída abogada  
  
- ¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó aguantándose un bostezo  
  
- Miroku tiene que dar un discurso y listo- contestó Kagome- vamos, sé que puedes resistir 15 minutos más  
  
- ¿Miroku?  
  
- Miroku, mi jefe- respondió ella- ¡es cierto!, tú aun no lo conoces. Después de todo sólo llevo trabajando en su firma unas dos semanas  
  
- Pero aún así te invitan a las fiestas de los clientes- suspiró Sango- no entiendo como me obligaste a venir a aquí...  
  
- Mira ahí está Miroku- comentó Kagome, señalando a un joven bien parecido y sonriente que subió al escenario de la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la gran fiesta de celebración de la firma por su reciente triunfo en un caso  
  
- Gracias a todos por haber venido a la fiesta - dijo Miroku con una voz sabia y clara- de paso debo pedir disculpas por lo aburrida que es...  
  
La atmósfera mágicamente se volvió amena, solo por la presencia de ese joven.  
  
- Volviendo al tema- comentó él- les pido a los presentes que comiencen a comportarse como si estuvieran celebrando algo, ya que irónicamente eso es lo que estamos haciendo; luego de tres meses de arduo trabajo por fin podemos decir que hemos logrado lo que deseábamos, todo gracias en gran parte por la maravillosa llegada de la preciosa Kagome... - aplausos se escucharon cuando Miroku la mencionó haciendo que ella se sonrojara- y a ustedes por su gran apoyo, ahora si me disculpan tengo que saludar a la bella amiga que acompaña a mi querida asistente.  
  
Ahora fue Sango la que sonrojó.  
  
- Ese es mi jefe- dijo Kagome mirando a su amiga  
  
- Kagome, es bueno saber que viniste- la saludó Miroku- y ahora dime, quien es esta bella muchacha  
  
- Miroku, te presento a mi amiga la señorita Sango Himura- dijo Kagome- Sango, mi jefe Miroku Asakura  
  
- Mucho gusto- dijo él galantemente  
  
- Hola- lo saludó cortantemente ella- sabes Kagome, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar... nos vemos  
  
- Espere- la detuvo Miroku- dígame señorita, ¿usted tiene novio o algún tipo de compromiso con alguien?  
  
- ¿Disculpe?- preguntó algo avergonzada  
  
- le pregunté si...  
  
- Si escuche eso- lo interrumpió Sango- pero me sorprende que me esté invitando a salir  
  
- yo no veo el problema- sonrió él- encuentro que usted es muy hermosa y le consulté si esta disponible para salir conmigo  
  
Sango miraba con asombro a ese impulsivo abogado, es decir, lo había conocido hace menos de un minuto y en cuanto supo su nombre este repentinamente la invitaba a salir?  
  
- ... nos vemos kagome- dijo ignorando a Miroku y caminando hacia la puerta  
  
- Vamos, señorita Sango, no sea tímida- le pidió descaradamente- es solo una cita... y se llegase a terminar en alguna otra cosa... pues... ya veremos  
  
Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso...  
  
- Si en determinado caso yo aceptase salir con usted- comentó tranquilamente Sango- dudo mucho que llegue a impresionarme a tal punto de terminar así nuestra supuesta "cita"  
  
- Bueno eso da cuenta que usted no me conoce- dijo nuevamente de una manera poco apropiada Miroku- entonces... que me dice?  
  
Sango se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta la salida.  
  
- ¡Tomaré eso como un sí!- dijo alegremente Miroku- Nos vemos mañana Sanguito  
  
- "¡¿Sanguito!?"- Sango se detuvo, se volteó para mirar a Miroku, decidió no mostrarse molesta para no darle en gusto a ese descarado abogado- Lo dudo mucho... colita  
  
....  
  
- "Ahora lo recuerdo"- asintió Sango- "por eso, no lo soporto"  
  
- ¿Saldrás con ese maravilloso empresario?- dijo casi gritando por teléfono Rin- ¡Ayame que suerte tienes!  
  
- Vamos no me dejes sorda- le rogó la pelirroja alejando un poco su oreja de su celular  
  
- Disculpa- dijo inocentemente ella- es que me emocioné...  
  
Ayame ya se encontraba en su departamento, y se le ocurrió llamar a su amiga Rin para contarle lo sucedido después que ella la dejará sola con Kouga.  
  
- Aun no puedo creer la suerte que tienes, Ayame- suspiró Rin- tropezaste con el hombre perfecto mientras decías que no creías en el amos verdadero...  
  
- espera un momento querida, aun no creo en el amor verdadero- la interrumpió Ayame  
  
- Vamos, no me digas que no te gustó Kouga  
  
- Es un sujeto interesante, simpático, todo un caballero...  
  
- ¿Y como sabes eso? Solo hablaste unas horas con él- consultó Rin  
  
- Rin, recuerda que yo he salido con casi todos los hombres de Tokio- contestó Ayame- créeme yo sé de esas cosas  
  
- Culturízame y dime como sabes que ese Kouga es todo un caballero y no una cara bonita que quiere aprovecharte de ti por ejemplo- le pidió ella  
  
- Cuando estabamos conversando- explicó Ayame- él me miraba al rostro, y no a mis pechos ni a mi trasero, Rin un hombre que hace eso... es un caballero  
  
- Amén por eso  
  
- Volviendo al tema... - continuó diciendo Ayame- es todo un caballero, es un joven vicepresidente de una gran empresa, pero lamentablemente no es mi tipo  
  
- ¡¡Y dime entonces que tipos de hombres te gustan!!- gritó indignada Rin  
  
- "Los sujetos que no me hacen sonrojar"- pensó avergonzada ella- "tampoco los que hacen que mi corazón lata tan rápido"  
  
- Aló, tierra llamando a Ayame- la voz de Rin la sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
- Como decía. Kouga no es mi tipo- contestó con su tono característico de voz  
  
- Ya me lo dijiste- respondió su amiga- ¡Por eso yo te pregunté como diablos es tu hombre ideal si el grandioso Kouga no lo es!  
  
- No me gustan los hombres tan perfectos- contestó ella- estoy 100% segura que todo terminaría mal, yo no soy la señorita perfección  
  
- Vamos Ayame  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Tu si eres la señorita perfección..  
  
- no me molestes Rin- la amenazó Ayame  
  
- De acuerdo- se rió- ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir cocinando  
  
- Sigue cocinando entonces, y yo seguiré estudiando- dijo Ayame- nos vemos  
  
- Adiós- se despidió Rin colgando  
  
Ayame apagó su celular y lo miró por un momento. Luego lo arrojó sobre su cama.  
  
"Vamos, no me digas que no te gustó Kouga"  
  
Las palabras de Rin comenzaron a acosarla. En realidad si le gustó Kouga, mucho a decir verdad, pero ella no era esa clase de chica que tienen relaciones duraderas, y no quería llegar a lastimar a ese maravilloso muchacho  
  
- "Vamos Ayame, estas pensando como si tuvieras algo serio con él"- pensó ella mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio- "Conversaste con él, resultó ser simpático, te invitó a almorzar, aceptaste y ahora te encuentras pensando que es el hombre de tus sueños"  
  
Luego de analizar la situación varias veces, le resultó cómica. Se rió de su imaginación y comenzó a estudiar. Aunque aun no entendía por comenzaba a actuar como una muchachita inocente e inexperta cuando estaba con él.  
  
- ¿Una fiesta?- dijo algo extrañado Kouga  
  
- A Higurashi se le ocurrió- contestó Sesshoumaru, mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y giraba su silla para quedar mirando a Kouga, el cual estaba parado al lado de la puerta- creo que será una estupenda ocasión para volver a ver a ese bastardo de Naraku nuevamente  
  
- ¿¡Piensa invitar a Naraku?!- dijo completamente sorprendido el OjiAzul  
  
- Así es- comentó él con una sonrisa- quiero ver si ese desgraciado es tan valiente como dice. Por su propio bien tendrá que venir...  
  
- Miroku sabe algo?- consultó Kouga  
  
- No- respondió verdaderamente molesto Sesshoumaru- se supone que ya debería estar aquí y además no responde a su celular  
  
- ¿Y ese parásito de Inuyasha?  
  
- Tendrá que estar informado- comentó irritado- pero como también es dueño tendrá que asistir, solo espero que no nos deje en ridículo  
  
- ¿Y Higurashi se encargará de todo?- consultó Kouga a su jefe  
  
- Eso parece- dijo él- pero le diré a Inuyasha que le ayude, así hará algo para variar  
  
- Pero esa bestia no hace nada bien- recordó Kouga  
  
- La razón por la cual Inuyasha trabajará con Higurashi es para vigilarla- contestó Sesshoumaru- si ese zángano está a su lado ella no podrá actuar como se le dé la gana, y aunque Inuyasha sea un incompetente estoy seguro que se dará cuenta si Higurashi hace algo sospechoso...  
  
- ¡Disculpen la demora!- dijo al entrar Miroku- ¿Tuve que atender un problema cuando venía para acá!  
  
- Por fin llegaste- dijo notablemente enojado Sesshoumaru, ya que a él nunca le ha gustado las impuntualidad  
  
- Sí, lamento mucho la hora- se disculpó- a decir verdad esta es la primera vez que llegó tarde a una reunión  
  
- Y espero que sea la última por tu propio bien, Miroku- comentó Sesshoumaru con su fría voz  
  
- Lo será, y de que estaban hablando?  
  
- Tu socia le presentó al jefe un plan para evitar que los accionistas estén abandonando la empresa- dijo Kouga al abogado- piensa que lo mejor será hacer una fiesta...  
  
- A mí me parece una estupenda idea- asintió Miroku- les dije que Kagome es una genio en ese tema  
  
- Y al parecer tenías razón- dijo Sesshoumaru- dile a tu socia que no trabajará sola  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó extrañado el abogado  
  
- Inuyasha será su asistente- contestó algo complacido Kouga con solo imaginar la reacción de este al enterarse de la noticia  
  
- Inuyasha?- escuchó algo sorprendido Miroku- no creo que sea necesario Sesshoumaru  
  
- Es una orden- dijo él- estoy cansado que ese cretino no haga nada, esta será una oportunidad de demostrar que es útil para algo  
  
- si tu lo dices- suspiró resignado- creo que lo mejor será que yo le de la noticia  
  
El abogado se retiró dejando solos nuevamente a Kouga y a su jefe  
  
- Desea decirme algo más señor- consultó Kouga  
  
- Quiero que vigiles a Kagome Higurashi- le pidió él- creo que sabe más de lo que aparenta  
  
- A usted también le dio esa impresión?  
  
- Sí, mientras esté con Inuyasha no podrá hacer mucho, aprovecha esa oportunidad para averiguar lo más que puedas acerca de ella  
  
- Sospecha algo en particular, Señor?  
  
- Hay rumores que Naraku quiere infiltrar a un espía en nuestra compañía, tal vez ella sea- dijo Sesshoumaru- y si lo es, elimínala  
  
- Sí señor  
  
........  
  
- ¿¡VOY A HACER EL ASISTENTE DE ESA CHIQUILLA PRESUMIDA?!- gritó indignado Inuyasha al escuchar a su amigo  
  
- Vamos Inuyasha, lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo- comentó Miroku tomando asiento frente a su alterado amigo  
  
- ¡Lo es, no recuerdas lo desagradable que era!- contest  
  
- Primero que nada Kagome no es desagradable, segundo es la persona más encantadora de este mundo y tercero es una de las mujeres más bellas del país- respondió él- mientras que tú eres caprichoso, obstinado y generalmente estas de mal humor; creo que Kagome es la más afectada aquí...  
  
- Con amigos como tú quien quiere enemigos- suspiró molesto Inuyasha- ¿Y tú como no me ayudaste?  
  
- Créeme, lo intente pero como llegué tarde no me atreví a insistir mucho- contestó Miroku  
  
- Diablos...  
  
- Míralo por el lado positivo- continuó él- como te dije kagome no es una mala persona y además tal vez termines enamorándote de ella  
  
- ¡Qué estupideces dices!- dijo casi gritando- ¡cómo crees que me podría fijar en una mocosa engreída como ella!  
  
- Te conozco Inuyasha, y sé que te fijarás en Kagome- apostó Miroku- ya que ella y tú tienen algo en común muy importante  
  
- Lo dudo- contestó enojado él- ¿Y que demonios es?  
  
- A ambos no les agrada seguir el camino que otros les han dado- respondió él  
  
Inuyasha abrió los ojos, y no se dio cuenta que su amigo había dejado su oficina. ¿Sería verdad? A esa muchacha también la acosaban esos fantasmas que a él lo perseguían.  
  
- ¿Y por que quiere trabajar en esta empresa señorita?  
  
- Siempre he deseado ser parte de la empresa "Shikon No Tama"- contestó una hermosa mujer, que se encontraba haciendo una entrevista. Estaba en una fría habitación junto a una hombre mayor  
  
- Veo que tiene un impresionante curriculum para su edad- dijo impresionado el hombre  
  
- A pesar de tener 23 años soy una persona capacitada- comentó ella- como puede ver ya he sido secretaria en otras importantes empresas  
  
- Así es- asintió el hombre- ¿podría decirme porque razón no duró más de un año en ninguna de las empresas que menciona aquí?  
  
- La mayoría de mis jefes quería tener un trato informal conmigo, y eso yo no lo tolero- contestó ella- y espero que si llego a tener trabajo aquí no sufra el mismo problema...  
  
- Descuide señorita, aquí le aseguro que no le pasará nada relacionado con ese problema- respondió el hombre  
  
- Es bueno saberlo- sonrió ella  
  
- De acuerdo, no veo ningún problema... señorita Dysel bienvenida a la compañía  
  
- Muchas gracias señor, prometo no defraudarlos- dijo contenta la mujer- y dígame, de quien seré secretaria?  
  
- De uno de los dueños, señorita Dysel- contestó el hombre- del señor Inuyasha  
  
- Ya veo- dijo sonriente ella  
  
- Comenzará a trabajar desde el próximo Lunes, de ocho de la mañana a las cuatro de la tarde- le avisó- tendrá derecho a almorzar en la cafetería de la compañía y no trabajará en los fin de semanas ni feriados  
  
- Eso quiere decir que dentro de cuatro días más- dijo la muchacha  
  
- Así es, ahora el señor Inuyasha es muy estricto, no le gustan que lo molesten y que le hagan perder su tiempo- continuó hablando el hombre- si no lo hace le garantizo que no la despedir  
  
- ¿Eso es todo?  
  
- Así es señorita Dysel  
  
- por favor, dígame simplemente Kykio  
  
Continuar

..........................

DENTRO DE POCO CAP.4 MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Se Despide

Mysao


	4. Conociendo a mi jefe

**Cap.4**  
  
**Conociendo a mi jefe  
**  
........

- La doctora Himura tuvo un incidente?!- gritó preocupada Ayame- ¿Qué le sucedió?  
  
- Por lo que escuché sufrió un desmayo cuando iba para su casa, pero no le pasó nada malo- comentó una chismosa enfermera- lo interesante fue quien la trajo, no me vas a creer que dicen que fue su novio...  
  
Ayame verdaderamente le molestó la actitud intrusa de esa mujer, estaba agradecida que le haya informado del accidente de su supervisora pero no tenía derecho de comenzar a inventar historias por ello  
  
- Eso escuché, pero lo importante es como es- rió ella- me dijeron que parecía todo un actor...  
  
- Un actor?- escuchó ella- entonces debe ser Miroku  
  
- ¿¡Lo conoces?!- preguntó emocionada la enfermera- vamos dímelo todo!!  
  
- No creo, es algo de su vida privada- dijo ella- gracias por haberme contado  
  
Ayame siguió su camino, dejando atrás a una molesta chismosa la cual regresó a lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrarse con ella  
  
- me pregunto que haré ahora- suspiró la pelirroja  
  
Pero su atención se concentró en la persona que ingresó al hospital, era Miroku y parecía algo preocupado.  
  
- Señor abogado colita!!- lo llamó ella  
  
- "la muchacha que estaba con Sango"- la reconoció él- buenos días, discúlpame pero ¿sabes dónde está Sango?  
  
- Hoy no vino a trabajar señor- contestó Ayame- escuché que ayer tuvo un incidente, nada grave por cierto  
  
- Sí, ya lo sé- contestó Miroku- lo que sucede es que ella es tan testaruda que pensé que hoy vendría a trabajar después de todo  
  
- Vaya, usted si la conoce- comentó Ayame- se nota que es su novio  
  
- No, te equivocas no lo soy... aun... - dijo él galantemente  
  
- Entonces le deseo suerte  
  
- Dime, sabes si está en su casa?- consultó Miroku  
  
- Sí, una enfermera me lo comentó cuando llegué, llamó temprano para disculparse- recordó la OjiVerde  
  
- Gracias- dijo él dándose la vuelta  
  
Ayame sonrió al ver el hermoso ramo de rosas que Miroku escondió toda la conversación detrás de su espalda. Aun le costaba creer que su maestra aun no cayera por los encantos de ese personaje. 

Sesshoumaru revisaba una de las carpetas de hace poco su secretaria le había dejado sobre su enorme escritorio, no tenía palabras para describir lo desagradable que le era hacerlo. Esa rutina le aburría, pero era preferible a los problemas que tenía: terminar los asuntos pendientes de su padre.  
  
Bajo sus hombros estaba la responsabilidad de venganza la muerte de él y evitar que su asesino se quedará con lo que a su padre le perteneció una vez, y ahora era suyo, bueno casi todo en realidad porque su hermanastro también estaba involucrado con la herencia, por lo tanto también en la venganza; pero estaba el detalle que Inuyasha no tenía idea de nada, no porque no quisiera participar, si no porque nunca le mencionó nada...  
  
El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
- disculpe que lo moleste señor Sesshoumaru- escuchó la voz bastante asustada de su secretaria por el teléfono- pero aquí hay una señorita sin cita que exige verlo  
  
- ¿Quién demonios es?- preguntó molest  
  
- Dice que se llama Kagura Ayanami  
  
- Déjala entrar- ordenó él  
  
En unos segundos una mujer muy elegante y bien parecida entró a su oficina, sus llamativos ojos rojos inexpresivos se posaron en Sesshoumaru y acto seguido le dedico una sonrisa.  
  
- Kagura- la saludó él- que demonios haces aqu  
  
- ¿Esa son formas de recibir a una dama?- comentó ella mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio donde se encontraba él- veo que tus modales siguen siendo los mismo  
  
- Contesta mi pregunta- dijo molesto  
  
- Que te puedo decir- suspiró ella- mi padre me manda un recado y me pidió que te lo entregara personalmente  
  
- Así que ahora Naraku manda a una de sus hijas para hablar conmigo- rió Sesshoumaru  
  
- Mi padre se enteró que será invitado a una fiesta, donde el anfitrión serás tú- dijo ella- vengo a aceptar la invitación por adelantado  
  
- Como siempre Naraku está informado antes que nadie- comentó él  
  
- Pero eso no es todo, ya que también vine para darte unas noticias interesantes- agregó Kagura  
  
- De que se tratan- escuchó Sesshoumaru- recuerda que no tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos tratos- comentó- pero antes dime por qué quieres perjudicar a tu padre diciéndome cosas secretas sobre él, ¿sabes que me estás dando una valiosa información?  
  
- Sesshoumaru, vamos, tú sabes que odio a mi padre y me encantaría verlo muerto- sonrió Kagura- lamentablemente yo no puedo hacer nada, mi vida le pertenece por el momento, así que me gustaría que tú hicieras el trabajo sucio por mí...  
  
- no soy la marioneta de nadie- dijo molesto- no me incluyas en tus patéticos planes  
  
- Lo siento, pero tú y tu hermano son los protagonistas de uno de ellos, además créeme que esto te interesará; la primera noticia es que mi padre tiene un espía en tu empresa- dijo ella- es una mujer, no logré averiguar su nombre ni su foto, lo más probable sea una de sus amantes, lo único que sé es que es joven y muy bonita; te aconsejo que cuides al idiota de tu hermanastro  
  
- Lamento decirte que ya lo sabía y creo saber quien es- dijo sonriendo fríamente el peliblanco  
  
- Entonces no te sorprenderá saber que tienes a tu servicio a un potencial enemigo de mi padre- suspiró ella mientras sacaba un cigarro de su cartera y lo encendía- a propósito, parece que mi padre planea algo relacionado con la nueva socia de tu abogado, creo que es ella la que lo está asustando  
  
- ¿Higurashi?  
  
- Sí, ella planea algo grande contra mi padre, y por lo que escuché anoche, a la pobre muchacha no le queda mucho tiempo de vida; Naraku no quiere para nada que se siga involucrando más con tu empresa- recordó ella mirándolo- veo que por fin encontraste a alguien útil en tu pequeño negocio  
  
- "Eso cambia muchas cosas"- pensó Sesshoumaru- "pensábamos que ella era la espía"  
  
- Te ves sorprendido- rió entretenida Kagura- creo que lo mejor para ti es que la ayudes para que no se lleve todo el crédito cuando elimine a Naraku, ¿no crees?  
  
- Lárgate – le ordenó molesto Sesshoumaru- y no vuelvas sin aviso, Kagura  
  
- Cada vez que lo hago, me dices lo mismo- comentó apagando su cigarro y poniéndose de pie- hasta la fiesta  
  
Kagura caminó hasta la puerta y la abri  
  
- Casi se me olvidaba- comentó ella- según Kanna, te enamorarás  
  
- Tu hermana está cada día más loca- dijo enojado él casi riendo- ¡yo no pierdo tiempo en esa clase de estupideces!  
  
- No subestimes las habilidades de clarividente que ella tiene- le dijo- recuerda que es ella la consejera de Naraku, y Naraku nunca se equivoca.  
  
Diciendo eso se retiró de la habitación.  
  
- Qué opinas- preguntó Sesshoumaru a un joven que escuchó desde las sombra de la oficina toda la conversación  
  
- Que dentro de poco se va enamorar jefe- comentó Kouga saliendo de su escondite- Kagura tiene razón, Kanna nunca se equivoca  
  
- No vengas tú también diciendo esas misma tonterías- le ordenó el peliblanco más molesto de lo común

- Déjame ver si entiendo- dijo Kagome mientras hablaba por su celular y caminaba por el centro de la ciudad- quieres que trabaje junto a tu amiguito Inuyasha, que por cierto es el hombre más testarudo y desagradable de toda la compañía, en el proyecto que tengo que realizar en tiempo récord, el cual seguramente será el más importante de toda mi vida, sin olvidar que estamos hablando del mismo proyecto que determinará mi permanencia en la empresa, y que a mí se me ocurrió personalmente... Lo que me estas diciendo es que tu amiguito quiere ayudarme para seguramente después llevarse todo el crédito... dime Miroku, ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo?!!!!  
  
- En palabras más dulces y suaves, seguramente sí- contestó éste  
  
- Por supuesto que no!- contestó indignada  
  
- Verás Kagome, lamentablemente no es lo que tú o él lo deseen- explicó el abogado- es una orden directa de Sesshoumaru  
  
- Del señor Sesshoumaru?- repitió horrorizada- puedes preguntarle que parte de la oración, "para salvar la empresa" no entendi  
  
- Vamos Kagome estás reclamando más que Inuyasha...  
  
- ¿¡Que sucede?!, ¿al señorito Inuyasha no le agradó la idea de trabajar conmigo?- preguntó algo ofendida  
  
- Casi me mata- suspiró él con el solo hecho de recordarlo- pero lo convenc  
  
- Bien por ti, pero a mí no- dijo Kagome- lo siento Miroku, pero tú sabes que a mí me gusta trabajar sola, además tu amigo...  
  
- Que curiosamente también es uno de tus jefes- comentó interrumpiéndola  
  
- ...no me agrada lo suficiente como para trabajar junto a él una semana- dijo Kagome- y apuesto que es un incompetente que no hace nada solo  
  
- en eso te equivocas- lo defendió Miroku- sabe vestirse solo  
  
- Con amigos como tú, quién necesita enemigos- suspiró sonriendo ella calmándose un poco  
  
- Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo Inuyasha- recordó él- ¿Ves? Son el uno para el otro  
  
- Por favor Miroku, no mal interpretes una tonta coincidencia- le pidió Kagome ya perdiendo la paciencia  
  
- Lo dejaré de hacer cuanto aceptes de buena gana trabajar con Inuyasha- propuso Miroku- te prometo que muy, pero muy, pero muy en el fondo el una excelente persona; claro tienes que ganarse su confianza para conocerlo en realidad  
  
- Aunque te creyera- dijo Kagome- recuerda que tengo que encárgame de organizar una fiesta, no crear lazos de amistad  
  
- te prometo que si te abres con él no la pasarás mal y trabajará como un angelito- le rogó Miroku  
  
- demonios...- suspiró dándose por vencida- muy bien trabajaré con Inuyasha...  
  
- ¿Y?  
  
- Intentaré soportarlo- agregó Kagome  
  
- Gracias, Kagome- le dijo aliviado- por lo menos me demoré menos que cuando hablé con Inuyasha, ¡Además logré mejores resultados! El muy simpático decía que no te podría soportar más de un minuto...  
  
- ¡Ah, el señorito se cree un mártir por trabajar conmigo!- dijo casi gritando- ¡pues dile que se pude ir al diablo y poco más allá!  
  
- Por favor Kagome, no empieces de nuevo- le pidió cansado Miroku  
  
- No lo haré pero te lo advierto no cambiaré ni un poquito por ese niño malcriado- aceptó ella colgando el teléfono  
  
En ese momento dejó de caminar e ingresó al edificio donde vivía Sango. Aún se encontraba preocupada por lo que le había sucedido ayer, y por eso decidió irla a visitar antes del trabajo...  
  
- Quién es?- preguntó Sango al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta  
  
- Soy yo- dijo Kagome- ¿cómo te sientes Sango?  
  
- Kagome- la reconoció la doctora abriendo la puerta- pasa  
  
- Hola Kirara- saludó animadamente a la gatita  
  
- Dime, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Sango mientras cerrada la puerta  
  
- Te vine a ver amiga- contestó ella- estaba muy preocupada  
  
- No tienes que preocuparte- sonrió la doctora- estoy bien, incluso no sé por qué no fui a trabajar hoy  
  
- Que bueno que no fuiste,- suspiró Kagome- imagínate que te hubiera ocurrido algo  
  
- Por favor Kagome, ya te lo dije estoy bien- insistió ella  
  
- Pero dime Sango, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?  
  
- "qué me sucedi"- repitió mentalmente Sango, lo que le sucedió fue algo que hace ya mucho tiempo no le pasaba y le traía malos recuerdos  
  
.....  
  
- "Dime querida, recuerdas cuál es tu nombre?"- una mujer vestida de blanco estaba sentada al lado de una niña de no más de unos once años, la cual llevaba puesto un camisón de hospital. Ambas se encontraban en una habitación blanca y amplia, donde sólo había una cama y al lado de ella una silla, dónde la mujer de blanco estaba. En la cama se hallaba la niña la cual estaba sentada y abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos- "Vamos, sé que puedes hablar"  
  
La niña no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, y ni siquiera miraba a la mujer, sólo miraba fijamente sus rodillas.  
  
- "Llevas casi doce meses sin decir nada, ¿no crees que ya es hora que lo vuelvas a hacer?- comentó la mujer- Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que le sucedió a tu hermano, todo eso fue por deseo del destino...".  
  
La niña por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la tuvieron confinada en ese lugar, miró a la mujer.  
  
- "Eso es Sango, no estás sola- dijo emocionada la mujer- por fin te diste cuenta que estaba aquí... ¡eso es un gran progreso!"  
  
- "¿EL destino?"- repitió en casi un susurro la niña  
  
- "¡¡Esto es fantástico!! ¡Sango has hablado!- la mujer de blanco estaba muy feliz, pero aun le contestaba la pregunta- seguramente ganaré un gran reconocimiento, ¡Hice que hablarás!  
  
La mujer se puso de pie y salió apresuradamente de la enorme habitación blanca.  
  
- "Entonces, entonces... ¿¿POR QUÉ EL DESTINO SE LO LLEVO??- gritó Sango- DÍGAME, POR QUÉ?! ¡¡POR QUÉ SE LLEVO A MI HERMANO!!"  
  
....  
  
- ¿Sango?- la llamó Kagome  
  
- Dime- reaccionó ella  
  
- Qué te sucedió?  
  
- Nada, recordé algo- comentó ella algo melancólica  
  
- Demonios- maldijo Kagome al ver su reloj- Me tengo que ir  
  
- Gracias por haber venido a visitarme- dijo Sango acompañándola hasta la puerta- nos vemos luego  
  
- No podré venir en la tarde- recordó Kagome- tengo que trabajar con el idiota de uno de mis jefes en los preparativos de la fiesta...  
  
- Hablando de fiestas- comentó Sango- Ayame, me comentó que tiene una amiga que es una excelente cocinera que está dispuesta a ser pedidos de gran envergadura en poco tiempo  
  
- ¿Verdad?- consultó algo entusiasmada Kagome- Y dime, es responsable?  
  
- por lo que me comentó, sí- asintió Sango  
  
- ¡eso es sensacional!- dijo animada Kagome- ¿Sabes dónde queda el negocio para ir a hablar con ella?  
  
- No pero mañana se lo preguntaré- prometió la doctora  
  
- Diablos, que tarde es!!- gritó horrorizada Kagome- prométeme que lo harás, ADIOS  
  
Kagome salió casi corriendo del departamento.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

- Disculpe señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo?- una secretaria miraba despectivamente a la muchacha pelirroja que acababa de salir del ascensor, ya que juzgando por su ropa no era una persona importante.  
  
- Busco al señor Kouga Kamiya- dijo algo moleta por el tono de voz de la secretaria  
  
- Lo siento pero no lo puede ver sin una cita- respondió ella- le aconsejo que se vaya  
  
- Pero se supone que tenía que reunirme con él- dijo ella sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba – y seguramente esta esperando, puede ver si mi nombre esta en su agenda, me llamo Ayame Kinomoto...  
  
- No señorita, estoy segura que no está- respondió cortantemente sin ver la agenda  
  
- Puede aunque sea llamarlo- pidió ella molesta por la actitud de la mujer  
  
- No lo haré, ahora vayase- le orden  
  
- No me iré hasta que lo llamen- contestó desafiante Ayame- sé que si lo hace él vendrá a hablar conmigo  
  
- Lo dudo mucho- se rió la secretaria- el señor Kouga es uno de los hombres más importantes de la compañía. Dudo que se mezcle con gente tan vulgar como usted  
  
- para empezar, yo no soy para nada vulgar; segundo, Kouga no es una persona superficial; y tercero, usted no tiene derecho a juzgarme por mi apariencia- dijo enojada Ayame- así que llame a mi amigo Kouga, AHORA  
  
- Si no se va llamaré a seguridad- la amenaz  
  
- Oiga, no tiene derecho a hablarme así- se quejó Ayame nuevamente  
  
- No me diga después que no se lo dije- dijo la mujer levantando su teléfono  
  
- ¿Ayame?- la llamó Kouga, él acababa de salir de su oficina, cuando vio a la pelirroja discutiendo con su secretaria  
  
- Hola Kouga- lo saludó contenta Ayame- te vine a buscar, pero tu encantadora secretaria no me creía  
  
- Señor, ¿conoce a esta muchacha?- dijo atónita la secretaria  
  
- Sí- asintió él avanzando hacia ellas- ahora vamos a almorzar Ayame  
  
- Sip- lo siguió ella pero antes le mostró la lengua a la secretaria  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó divertido pero a la vez extrañado Kouga mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían  
  
- Me despedía de tu cordial secretaria- contestó ella entrando al ascensor  
  
- Ya veo- rió él- ahora dime, ¿dónde quieres ir?  
  
- Eso decídelo tú- dijo Ayame- estoy segura que conoces más lugares que yo...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Naraku miraba atentamente a su hija, mientras que ella ordenada un grupo de cartas en la mesa. Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente y los separaba una pequeña mesa no muy alta.  
  
- ¿Y bien?- preguntó impaciente  
  
- Las cartas han hablado- comentó Kanna- un peligroso enemigo está creciendo bajo la protección de tu peor rival  
  
- Es esa muchacha- recordó Naraku- la nueva abogada  
  
- Así es- respondió secamente ella- pero te aconsejo que no la mates aun  
  
- Pero que diablos estas diciendo?- se sorprendió su padre- si me acabas de decir que es un peligro para mis planes  
  
- pero es también una valiosa ayuda- dijo mientras volteaba otra carta- es muy inteligente, además se transformará en una importante posesión  
  
- Explícate Kanna  
  
- Inuyasha- contestó ella- el hermano de Sesshoumaru se encaprichará con ella, hasta el punto de quererla sólo para él  
  
- Con que ese niño se enamorará- escuchó atentó él- dice algo más?  
  
- se creará un trío amoroso- continuó diciendo al dar vuelta otra carta- la tercera persona será uno de tus títeres  
  
- Kikyo- la reconoció Naraku  
  
- Ella traerá caos en la vida del hermano de tu rival y de la muchacha que te amenaza- dijo- pero no será suficiente  
  
- Que aconsejas- consultó Naraku  
  
- Secuestra a la niña- recomendó- así torturaras Inuyasha y mientras ella aprenderá que nadie se puede oponerse a ti. Además en el estado que la devuelvas le demostrará a Sesshoumaru que no tienes piedad con nadie  
  
- Me gusta como suena eso- sonrió maléficamente  
  
- Tienes alguna otra pregunta padre- preguntó Kanna mientras volvía a barajar sus cartas  
  
- Cuéntame sobre lo que sucederá con Sesshoumaru, ya sabes la relación que dentro de poco llevará acabo con alguien- preguntó Naraku  
  
Kanna revolvió lentamente sus cartas y nubló aún más sus ojos grises, luego colocó al azar seis cartas en la mesa  
  
- Las cartas han hablado- dijo nuevamente ella dando vuelta sólo una de las seis cartas- tu mayor rival por fin tendrá un punto débil fácil de atacar, una mujer  
  
- Háblame sobre ella  
  
- Será hermosa- contestó ella luego de voltear otra- contará con un maravilloso corazón, seguramente eso será lo que le atraerá a Sesshoumaru  
  
- Dice algo más- la interrumpió impaciente  
  
- Humilde- contestó Kanna repitiendo la acción- no a sido contaminada ni con la avaricia ni celos de este mundo; Amable, dulce...  
  
- No dice nada más útil  
  
- posee un antiguo dolor- dijo al dar vuelta la última carta- una pena pasada que no ha superado del todo; fue una gran perdida que le dejó una herida permanente  
  
- Así que la señorita perfección tiene un defecto- sonrió lentamente Naraku- Kanna, ¿Tendré el honor de conocer a esa jovencita?  
  
- espera un momento Padre- contestó ella sacando tres cartas del mazo y dándolas vuelta sobre la mesa  
  
- ¿Y bien?- preguntó él algo extrañado por la cara que puso su hija  
  
- Por lo más que quieras padre, no te acerques a esa mujer- respondió Kanna algo asustada- según esto despertarás algo en Sesshoumaru que te destruir  
  
- No digas tonteras Kanna- dijo Naraku poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su escritorio- tú misma me dijiste que Sesshoumaru aun no tiene los medios suficientes para enfrentarme  
  
- Pero el odio y los celos que provocarás si te acercas a esa mujer serán le darán lo que le falta- dijo Kanna mientras volvía a barajar sus cartas- por lo que más quieras o llegues a desear a esa mujer padre, no te le acerques; no necesitamos a ninguna Helena de Troya aqui  
  
- No soy tan estúpido- comentó él- además, con Kikyo es suficiente para saciar ese tipo de necesidades

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

- Buenos días señor Ishida- dijo fríamente Kagome al entrar a la habitación que Sesshoumaru le asigno para trabajar en el proyecto  
  
- Feh- murmuró claramente molesto Inuyasha, el cual se encontraba sentado con sus brazos cruzados y una mueca de desagrado.  
  
- Lo mejor será que comencemos cuanto antes- propuso animadamente Kagome dejando su maletín obre la mesa y sentándose a una considerable distancia de donde el PeliNegro estaba  
  
- Por qué estás tan lejos?- le preguntó él  
  
- Y para que quieres que me siente más cerca de ti- consultó la abogada mientras sacaba un impresionante numero de carpetas del maletín y las ponía también sobre la mesa  
  
- porque desde ahí no puedo ver nada de lo que haces- contestó molesto Inu- y se supone que tenemos que hacer esto juntos, al menos eso fue lo que Miroku me dijo  
  
- para empezar, estoy segura que yo haré todo sola por lo que me comentó el señor Sesshoumaru de usted...  
  
- Que diablos te dijo sobre mí?!- la interrumpió él alterado  
  
- Que no eres muy competente- dijo tranquilamente mientras abría una de las carpetas y chequeaba algo en ellas- me comentó que lo más probable sería que solo me ayudarías en usar el aire de la habitación...  
  
- Ese desgraciado no sabe nada!!- se defendi  
  
- Aja- asintió kagome ignorando el ataque de ira de su "asistente" y continuando con su tarea concentradamente  
  
- ¡Yo no tengo ninguna maldita razón para estar aguantando sus idioteces- gritaba Inuyasha- ¡ni siquiera debería estar aquí!  
  
- Pienso lo mismo- comentó ella  
  
- Verdad?  
  
- Sip, no sé que demonios haces aquí si no eres útil para nada- agreg  
  
Inuyasha se puso de pie y miró lleno de rencor a la abogada. Nunca ninguna empleada le había hablado así.  
  
- Sabes que puedo ponerte de patitas en la calle por lo que me acabas de decir Higurashi?- dijo lentamente  
  
- Por señalar lo obvio?  
  
- Nadie piensa eso- dijo defensivamente  
  
- Tal vez nadie te lo ha dicho a la cara, pero sí lo piensan Inuyasha- dijo mirándolo por primera vez  
  
Inuyasha estaba VERDADERAMENTE molesto, esa muchacha no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así pero antes de responderle, ella le dijo algo nuevamente.  
  
- la verdad me sorprende que me mires así- comentó Kagome- después de todo tu sabes que digo la verdad  
  
- Tú no tienes idea de nada- dijo furioso Inuyasha- tú no me conoces  
  
- Tienes razón- suspiró ella- no soy nadie para juzgarte, mejor olvidemos esto y concentrémonos en el proyecto  
  
Inuyasha miró sorprendido a la muchacha  
  
- eso es todo- consultó algo sorprendido- no seguirás burlándote de m  
  
- Nunca me burlé de ti- respondió ella- además no tengo tiempo para gastar en discutir sobre lo que hace o no  
  
- está loca- dijo poniéndose en la misma posición que esta cuando Kagome entró en la habitación  
  
....  
  
- Tengo hambre- se quejó Inuyasha  
  
- Ve a almorzar si quieres- dijo Kagome  
  
Inuyasha se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.  
  
- No vienes?- le preguntó indiferentemente él antes de abrir la puerta  
  
- No tengo hambre- dijo pero su estomago la traicionó y emitió un gruñido  
  
- Vienes?- preguntó Inuyasha levantando una de sus cejas y mirando a una avergonzada Kagome  
  
- No puedo- dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo- aun no termino con esto...  
  
- Como quieras- dijo saliendo  
  
Kagome miró la puerta después que se cerró, habían sido las cinco horas más desagradables de su vida. Inuyasha no dijo ninguna palabra después de su discusión y tampoco hizo nada; mientras que ella aun no estaba segura por qué estaba tan nerviosa por la presencia de él en la habitación, algo en los ojos dorados hacia que su muro de frialdad la abandonara, entre más tiempo pasaba cerca de él más sentía la necesidad de ver eso ojos.  
  
- Disculpe señorita Kagome- dijo una mujer desde la puerta donde antes estaba dirigida su mirada  
  
- dígame- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- El señor Inuyasha me pidió que le enviara esto- contestó ella poniendo un plato de colación de cafetería en la mesa- me dijo que estaba muy ocupada y no bajaría a la cafetería a almorzar  
  
- ¿Él... él dijo eso?- preguntó sorprendida Kagome  
  
- Sí, aquí se lo dejo- respondió la mujer y luego sali  
  
Kagome quedó mirando la comida de un excelente aspecto que la mujer dejó sobre la mesa; al parecer Inuyasha no era tan indiferente como todos decían

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sango miraba como su gatita tomaba animadamente su comida.  
  
- Tenias mucha hambre Kirara- dijo ella desde la silla donde estaba sentada almorzando.  
  
Hace mucho tiempo que no almorzaba en su casa, ya que se le había hecho una costumbre reunirse con Kagome. Ahora se encontraba en su departamento comiendo y hablando su gata.  
  
Por supuesto que eso era mejor que estar sola, pero Kirara por linda y adorable que fuese no le podía contestar ni una palabra, así que Sango sentía como sus palabras se perdían en el aire.  
  
En eso estaba cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada, lo cual era bastante raro por cierto ya que la única que la podía visitar era Kagome ya sólo ella sabía donde vivía. Pero su amiga le había dicho que hoy no la podría ir a visitarla porque tenía que quedarse trabajando horas extras con uno de sus jefes.  
  
- Miroku?  
  
- Hola Sanguito- la saludó él luego que ella abrió la puerta- ¿Cómo estas?  
  
- ¿Qué... es decir, Cómo... Porqué... Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada Sango  
  
- Verás, esta mañana cuando fui a dar mi ronda en tu trabajo, me enteré por tu adorable asistente que no fuiste a trabajar, así que aproveché el privilegió de saber donde se encuentra tu casa para venirte a visitar o mejor dicho a fastidiar o saber cómo te sientes...- le explicó con su desesperante tono tranquilo y sabio de voz  
  
- Me siento bien- contestó ella- a decir verdad, no tengo idea porque no fui a trabajar  
  
- Pienso que hiciste lo correcto- dijo Miroku- un poco de reposo no mata a nadie  
  
- Eso parece- suspiró Sango  
  
- Bueno veo que te interrumpí- comentó el abogado al ver la mesa servida- ten  
  
Le entregó un hermoso ramos de rosas, lo cual dejó algo cohibida a la doctora  
  
- En la mañana lucían mejor- se disculpó Miroku- pero usaré el recurso de "el detalle es lo que cuenta" y ojalá sea suficiente para que te gusten  
  
- Gracias- dijo recibiendo el ramo- son bellísimas  
  
- Nos vemos- se despidió él  
  
- Espera- lo detuvo- por casualidad almorzaste?  
  
- No aún no- respondió él  
  
- Me pregunto, si por casualidad no te molestaría acompañarme, es que no estoy acostumbrada a comer sola y Kirara no es una gran compañera de charlas...  
  
- Me encantaría- aceptó él sonriéndole- solo espero que no me envenenes Sanguito  
  
- Muy gracioso Colita- comentó ofendida pero sonriente  
  
Miroku entró por segunda vez al departamento de la doctora Himura y tomó asiento en una de las cuatros sillas de la mesa del comedor.  
  
- Espérame un momento- le pidió Sango que entró al parecer a la cocina, Miroku aprovechó mirar con más detenimiento el comedor. Pudo ver que la gatita de Sango estaba mirándolo con sus enormes ojos sangre, mientras ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza  
  
- Tu nombre es Kirara- recordó él, la gatita asintió cerrando por un instante sus ojos y ronroneando- dime Kirara, ¿quieres mucho a Sango?- la felina volvió a hacer lo mismo, lo cual le pareció muy divertido a Miroku- ¿y es buena cocinera?- nuevamente asintió- ¿Y crees que tengo una oportunidad con ella?  
  
Kirara corrió a su regazo y luego de subir a él comenzó a ronronear más fuerte y frotar su cabeza con el brazo d Miroku  
  
- Tomo eso como un sí- sonrió Miroku  
  
- Aquí tienes- dijo Sango que salió de la cocina con un plato- Kirara! Sal de ahí, ¿dónde están tus modales?  
  
- No es para tanto Sango- comentó él- o e que estás celosa  
  
- ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?- dijo algo sonrojada ella mientras ponía el plato frente a Miroku  
  
- Esto huele delicioso doctora- comentó Miroku mientras Sango tomaba asiento  
  
- Gracias  
  
Sango conversó con el abogado todo el almuerzo, y al terminar él se ofreció a lavar los platos lo cual Sango aceptó gustosa. Luego que juntos guardarán la loza se fueron al sentar al living  
  
- Debo aceptar que me sorprendiste Sanguito- dijo él- no sabía que cocinarás tan bien  
  
- Y Yo no tenía idea que lavaras platos, así que lo dejaremos como un empate- comentó ella  
  
- Siempre quieres decir la última palabra- rió él- seguramente eso es lo más llamativo en ti  
  
- Hablas como si me conocieras desde siempre- comentó ella  
  
- eso es porque soy un abogado y es mi trabajo conocer a la gente en poco tiempo- respondió Miroku- para algunos es muy difícil pero yo desde siempre he podido hacerlo  
  
- Ya veo- dijo Sango mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos zafiros de él  
  
- Pero no fue por eso que decidí ser abogado- continuó contando él- ya que desde pequeño siempre quise serlo, como mi padre. Dime Sango, ¿Siempre deseaste ser doctora?  
  
- No- contestó ella mirando el suelo  
  
- Que extraño- comentó Miroku- yo pensaba que sí, como siempre estás contenta y sonriendo en el hospital creía que s  
  
- Me gusta mi trabajo- explicó Sango- pero no estudié para ser doctora porque eso era el sueño de toda mi vida  
  
- ¿Y porqué lo hiciste?  
  
- Para aliviar el dolor- murmuró ella poniendo sus ojos almendras vidriosos  
  
- No te entiendo- dijo él preocupado por la reacción de la muchacha  
  
- No me hagas caso!- sonrió rápidamente ella- a veces digo cosas sin darme cuenta, Kagome ya está acostumbrada...  
  
- Si tú lo dices... Ahora doctora si me disculpa tengo que marcharme- dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie- el deber me llama  
  
- ve entonces- asintió ella parándose también y acompañándolo a la salida- gracias por a aceptar mi invitación a almorzar  
  
- Fue todo un honor dama- comentó él- y espero que dentro de poco acepte una de mis invitaciones  
  
Sango sonri  
  
- Para quedar a mano?- dijo ella  
  
- ¿Se encuentra libre mañana?  
  
- Si- asintió ella  
  
- Entonces, nos vemos mañana Sanguito- se despidió Miroku retirándose  
  
- Hasta mañana colita- contestó Sango  
  
Cerró la puerta, se dio una media vuelo quedando de espaldas a ella y luego cayó lentamente sentándose y sin darse cuenta dejó escapar un suspiro. Al parecer Colita había logrado convenserla; finalmente aceptó salir con él  
  
**_Continuar_**  
  
YA SÉ QUE ME QUED" CORTITO PERO ESPERO QUE IGUAL DE LINDO COMO LOS ANTERIORES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDARON Y GRACIAS POR ADELANTADO POR LOS QUE ME ENVIARAN ¬¬  
  
FALTA POCO PARA QUE LA PUTA... PERD"N LA PUTA DESGRACIA DE KIKYO APARESCA, PERD"N POR ESO PERO, LAMENTABLEMENTE SIN ESA DESGACIADA NO SERÍA LO MISMO... ¿QUIÉN SERÍA ENTONCES LA INFELIZ DE LA HISTORIA? **Se Despide**

**_Mysao_**


	5. Llora, abrelos, el primer beso

**Cap.5**

**Llora, ábrelos, lo siento: el primer beso**

.........

Ayame estaba de un excelente humor, Fuera de la discusión que tuyo con una desagradable secretaria y que su supervisora no pudo ir, ayer fue un gran día, había salido a almorzar con su nuevo "amigo" Kouga, el cual era hasta ahora el hombre más encantador que jamás había conocido. Además sentía algo completamente nuevo por él, en su interior sentía que con Kouga ella podría tener por primera vez una relación seria y no simplemente un noviazgo pasajero, algo que Ayame intentaba evitar por temor a salir herida.

Dejó de pensar en sus sentimientos sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza y se concentró en lo que haría hoy ya que se encontraba con todos los ánimos del mundo.

Estaba por llegar al hospital, cuando para su sorpresa reconoció a Sango en la entrada del edificio

- ¡Sango!- la saludó animadamente Ayame al verla en la entrada del hospital

- Ayame- la reconoció ella- que sorpresa, llegué primero que tú...

- Sip, eso es extraño- asintió ella- dígame, ¿se siente mejor?

- Así es, gracias por preguntar- contestó alegremente- volviendo al trabajo luego de un buen reposo hace sentir bien a cualquiera

- Se ve muy animada- se fijó Ayame- no me diga que consiguió novio

- pero que cosas dices- preguntó avergonzada

- Cuando uno está así es porque consiguió novio o está saliendo con alguien- contestó la pelirroja- ¿Será que por fin aceptó la invitación de Miroku para salir?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió colorada la doctora- ahora entremos que vamos a llegar tarde.

- Vamos no se enoje- le pidió Ayame- es que como ahora es invierno el amor está en el aire y además estoy contenta...

- No es primavera cuando el amor está flotando?- preguntó Sango mientras saludaba a una de las secretarias de la entrada

- En primavera está los romances pasajeros, mientras que en invierno se encuentra el amor verdadero- explicó ella con un tono profundo de voz

- Ajá- asintió Sango

- Y hay pruebas científicas de eso- continuó diciendo Ayame mientras ambas entraban al salón de doctores y se dirigían a sus casilleros- míreme a mí, incluso yo estoy saliendo

- Te felicito- dijo la doctora poniéndose su delantal blanco

- Y apuesto que usted está saliendo con el encantador señor abogado colita- cantó entretenida Ayame

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- contestó avergonzada Sango

- ¿Ve que tengo razón?- rió divertida- vamos contésteme que sí y la dejaré tranquila

Sango miró sonrojada a Ayame

- Sí- susurró ella- ¿estás contenta?

- Por fin lo logró!- celebró la pelirroja- ese hombre es mi héroe!!

- A propósito, Ayame ayer hablé con Kagome, mi amiga que organiza las fiestas- recordó Sango cambiando de tema

- Le mencionó algo sobre Rin- consultó cambiando radicalmente su actitud de celebración a una más seria y atenta

- Parecía interesada- respondió haciéndose la interesante

- ¿Y?- preguntó ansiosa Ayame abriendo sus ojos verdes y viendo fijamente a su supervisora

- Me preguntó- continuó recordando lentamente- cuál era su número

- ¿¡VERDAD!?- gritó contentísima

- ¡Ayame Kinomoto!- la retó la doctora- estás en un hospital no en una feria

- lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente- ¡¿pero es cierto lo que me dijo!?

- Sí- contestó menos seria

- Muchas gracias- celebró Ayame haciendo un pequeño baile de victoria- es una santa señorita Himura

- No es para tanto mujer- rió Sango- tenemos que empezar con nuestro turno

* * *

Mientras Sango estaba en el hospital, su amiga Kagome se encontraba caminando hacia el trabajo hoy se veía verdaderamente hermosa; traía puesto un traje rojo formal pero a la vez provocativo (pero no parecía una puta, como sucede con Kikyo), sus largos cabellos negros estaban sueltos y sus reflejos azulados brillaban como nunca, y como siempre estaba ligeramente maquillada. Con esa apariencia hacía que los elegantes y serios hombres voltearán a verla, y que las mujeres la miraran con un dejo de celosos.

La razón de su cambio de vestuario era por unas entrevistas con unas compañías de servicios para fiestas; y si algo importante había aprendido acerca de ese tipo de gente era que la primera impresión era importante.

- ¿Señorita Kagome?- dijo algo sorprendida la secretaria que se encontraba encargada de la oficina que ahora era usaba con Inuyasha para la realización del evento

- Dígame- respondió ella sacándose sus lentes oscuros y agitando sus cabellos un poco

- El señor Inuyasha la está esperando adentro- avisó ella

- Gracias- dijo cordialmente avanzando hacia la entrada de la oficina

Inuyasha estaba balanceando en la silla cuando entró Kagome.

- Ya era hor...- decía cuando se fijó como estaba vestida, acto seguido perdió el equilibrio y se cayó para atrás

- ¡Inuyasha!- dijo ¿preocupada Kagome?- dime, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿A ti qué te pasa?- le preguntó sentándose lo más rápido que pudo en el suelo

- ¿Con respecto a qué?- consultó arrodillándose frente a él- dime, ¿no te pasó nada?

- ¿¡Por qué luces así!?

- No te entiendo- dijo ella aun más atenta en la caída que tuvo él, que en responderle

- Olvídalo- murmuró parándose y arreglándose un poco la chaqueta

- Como quieras- se quejó ofendida Kagome poniéndose de pie y alisando su falda con su mano- Y ahora, por qué me mira as

- Eh?- preguntó él

- Está bastante sordo- comentó molesta Kagome- bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar- suspiró cambiando de tema y dejando su maletín sobre la mesa- dentro de unos 15 minutos llegarán los postulantes para el servicio de eventos

- Y por eso te vestiste así- comentó de una forma de desaprobación Inuyasha

- Sí- respondió ella- ¿tiene algún problema por mi forma de vestir Señor Ishida?

- No- contestó él- eso a mí no me interesa

Kagome lo miró fijamente un momento y luego se sentó y comenzó a sacar unos papeles; levantó un poco la mirada y notó de reojo que Inuyasha la estaba mirando, no le importó y siguió con su tarea; unos minutos después cuando tomó asiento volvió a mirar si la observaba, y era así. No era el hecho que la mirara el que le molestaba, si no que odiaba el leve sonrojo que le producía eso.

- Si tienes algo que preguntarme, por favor hable de una vez- le pidió cuando notó por tercera vez que aun la observaba

- No es nada

- Entonces le pediré que deje de mirarme como un fenómeno señor, me molesta- dijo ella mirando el documento que tenía en las manos para ocultar el rojo intenso que ahora tenían sus mejillas

- Muy bien- asintió él bastante complacido, tal vez porque por fin encontró el modo de cohibir a esa desagradable muchacha

- Señorita Higurashi, Señor Ishida- llamó la secretaria por el altavoz- acaban de llamar que el primer grupo de postulantes llegaran aproximadamente a las siete de la tarde

- Gracias- contestó dulcemente Kagome sorprendiendo a Inuyasha

- Ahora que sucede- consultó Kagome al notar que Inu la volvía a mirar

- Así te tienes una doble personalidad- comentó interesado Inuyasha- con unos te comportas como un encanto, mientras que con otros como la reina de hielo

- Eso es algo personal que no usted no tiene derecho de preguntar- respondió ella arreglando ligeramente su chasquilla.

Inuyasha sonrió complacido, en poco tiempo había descubrido dos fallas en la señorita Higurashi

* * *

La oficina de Sesshoumaru estaba aun más silenciosa de lo común cuando Kouga entró en ella. De inmediato notó que su jefe le diría algo que tal vez no le agradaría, lo conocía bien y estaba seguro de eso.

Avanzó cautelosamente hasta llegar adelante del escritorio de su jefe, había un sillón, pero él prefirió quedarse de pie

- ¿Han habido noticias nuevas a cerca de algún movimiento sospechoso de Naraku?- la voz fría y calculadora de Sesshoumaru sonó fuerte y clara en toda la habitación

- No señor- contestó Kouga enderezando lo más que pudo su espada y levantando su mentón- ¿para eso me llamo señor?

- Ayer me informaron de algo que me llamó la atención, Kouga- respondió él que se encontraba mirando hacia el gran ventanal de su oficina (la cual quedaba con una vista hacia la calle) sentado en su silla móvil- una muchacha vino a buscarte y estuviste toda la tarde afuera con ella

Kouga no se sorprendió bastante, se había percatado que lo observaba un profesional, pero no creyó que fuera uno de su propio bando

- Creo que a estas alturas ya deberías saber que tú eres mi mejor espía- continuó diciendo Sesshoumaru volviéndose en su silla para verlo- pero eso no significa que seas el único que tengo

- Señor ella es...

- No me interesa quien sea- lo interrumpió él- no me importa que sea sólo una amiga, una acompañante o una chiquilla con la que quieres pasar un buen rato y luego la dejarás por otra mejor

Kouga cerró con fuerza sus puños, un coraje enorme comenzó a apoderarse de él por las ofensivas palabras de su jefe sobre Ayame, ella no era nada de eso y no merecía que la llamaran así. El autocontrol le permitió quedarse en ese lugar y no saltar encima del peliblanco y golpearlo hasta que se retractara de lo que dijo

- Lo único que me preocupa es que una distracción- continuó- y en estos momentos, eso es lo último que necesito.

- Le aseguro que no es nada de eso- la defendió controlando lo más que pudo su tono de voz

- Así que es importante para ti- suspiró Sesshoumaru volteándose nuevamente para quedar mirando al ventanal- quiero que recuerdes lo que hace Naraku con la gente importante de sus enemigos

Kouga miró el suelo ocultando su mirada de horror.

- "¡Naraku!"- recordó- "Si llegara a hacerle daño a ella, ¡¿Cómo demonios se me olvidó algo tan importante!?"

- Espero que tomes conciencia de lo que estás haciendo- dijo Sesshoumaru- si me dices que ella no afecta tu trabajo, no soy quién para obligarte que la dejes de ver- comentó- pero ten cuidado. Naraku sabe que tú eres valioso para la empresa y esa chica es un blanco perfecto... es tu decisión

Kouga salió cabizbajo de la oficina. ¿Podría ser acaso más estúpido?, ¡Había involucrado a Ayame el peligroso submundo de la mafia sin darse cuenta!.

Ayame no merecía nada de eso ya que para ella él era sólo un vicepresidente de una empresa, cuando en realidad era un espía y un asesino profesional que trabajaba para un bando que estaba en una guerra silenciosa con el hombre más perverso de todo Japón, un desgraciado mercenario adicto al poder, y a la vez el asesino de toda su familia.

......

Kouga siempre consideró a su padre era un gran hombre, sí era cierto que era un asesino, pero aún así un gran hombre. Siempre le dijo que no tenía la obligación de seguir sus pasos, siempre fue libre de seguir el camino que él creyera más conveniente. Kouga lo respetaba y le temía a la vez, ¡siempre creyó que no existía hombre más fuerte que él!. Junto con sus hermanos lo admiraban.

Pero la tragedia sucedió una noche de primavera; su padre había rechazado hace pocos días un trabajo de un tal Naraku, que le solicitó asesinar a una familia completa, su padre se negó, él no mataba niños ni mujeres. A Naraku no le gusto la negativa y juró vengarse, esa noche lo hizo.

Engaño a su padre, algo que jamás otro ser humano había hecho, por cierto. Lo acorraló en su propia casa, junto con toda su familia en una habitación pequeña e insignificante que Kouga apenas conocía. 

- _¡Sólo uno se puede salvar!_

La voz de su padre aún retumbaba fuerte en su cabeza, junto con él llanto de desesperación de su madre y los intentos de sus cuatro hermanos mayores de no hacerlo.

_- ¿Megumi, quién será?_

Una decisión cruel y devastadora que cualquier padre ruega a Kami jamás hacer, elegir quien de sus hijos sobrevivirá. El llanto de su madre se intensificó.

- _Que sea Kouga_

La voz de su hermano mayor fue firme pero a la vez llena de temor, como la de una persona que sabe que va a tomar la última decisión de su vida y que dentro de poco dejará este mundo. A esta respuesta se unió la aceptación de otras tres, con eso sus hermanos mayores habían votado... sería él el que sobreviviría

_- ¡¡No quiero!!_

Sólo tenía siete años, alguien no le puede hacerle eso a una niño de siete años

_- ¡¡No quiero!!_

Los fuerte brazos de su padre lo levantaron, y lo dejaron en una especie de agujero en el piso, un agujero que Kouga jamás había sabido que existía, y ahora le estaba apunto de salvar la vida, sólo a él, a nadie más, salvaría sólo al único miembro de la familia que nunca supo que existía

_- Hijo, ¿quieres a tu mamá?_

Kouga asintió mientras aguantaba las lagrimas

_- ¿Y quieres a tus hermanos?_

El niño volvió a asintir, los pasos de muchos hombres se escucharon desde afuera, se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban

_- Kouga ¿Me quieres a mí?_

Kouga volvió a asintir, esta vez escuchó como varias personas forzaban la puerta para entrar, eso lo asust

_- Entonces si nos quieres, prométenos que te quedarás aquí, en silencio _

Su padre no le importó para nada lo que estaban haciendo esos hombres que estaban afuera, sólo miraba, como todos los presentes en esa habitación, por última vez al pequeño Kouga.

_- No importa cuanto quieras salir, te quedarás ahí, en silencio _

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuerte, su hermano mayor desenvaino su Katana, y sacó un revolver de su cinturón, sólo tenía 15 y tenía un revolver.

_- No importa los gritos que escuches, te quedarás ahí, en silencio_

Ahora sus tres hermanos sacan sus armas: una lanza, unos revólveres, unas dagas, sólo tenían 13, 12 y 11 respectivamente y sabían usar esas armas.

_- Es una promesa, prométenos que te quedarás ahí, en silencio _

La puerta caería en cualquier momento, pero todavía todos miraban al pequeño.

_- ¿Los volveré a ver? _

Al próximo golpe todos esos hombres entrarían a esa habitación, y mataría sin piedad a todos los que estaban ahí.

_- Por supuesto _

Antes de cerrar ese agujero su padre le revolvió su cabello negro y le sonrió como si nada malo fuera a ocurrir dentro de poco, todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo.

_- Te reunirás con nosotros algún día, pero no será esta noche_

Cerró el agujero y Kouga quedó sumido en una oscuridad, escuchó un gran golpe, los hombres habían entrado.

_- Pero no será esta noche..._

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su familia. Cuando salió del agujero no había nada, todo estaba limpio como si nadie hubiera muerto esa noche, como si nadie hubiera luchado esa noche.

Su padre le dijo que él era libre de elegir su camino, y eso hizo... se convirtió en un asesino profesional con un solo objetivo: Matar a Naraku.

.....

No, no podía involucrar a Ayame en eso, por mucho que le doliera no podía volverla a ver nunca más.

* * *

Por fin se había acabado el turno de Sango y Ayame, ahora ambas estaban en la sala de doctores sacando sus delantales y alistándose para ir a sus casas a almorzar

- Que hará ahora- le consultó Ayame- si no tienes planes podrías acompañarme a almorzar y así conocerías a Rin- la invitó la pelirroja

- lo siento pero tengo que hacer algo- se disculpó Sango mientras se peinaba con mucho cuidado y luego pintaba los labios

- No me diga que tiene una cita doctora Himura- preguntó entretenida Ayame al ver la dedicación que le estaba dando a su apariencia

- No es lo que tu crees- respondió sonrojada Sango- sólo estoy cobrando un favor

- Ya veo- se desilusionó la OjiVerde- y quien es el afortunado... no me diga que es Miroku

- Ayame.- le advirtió molesta la doctora

- No tiene que enojarse así- le pidió asustada

Sango cerró su casillero y se dirigió a la salida del hospital.

Ayame, no resistió la curiosidad así que la siguió sigilosamente, procurando de que Sango no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Luego espero que saliera por la puerta principal y se quedó tranquilamente sentada en la sala de espera en vigilia a que llegará el Romeo de su jefa.

- Vamos- pidió impaciente

- Señorita Ayame- la llamó un doctor, Ayame lo reconoció rápido era el que tenía el turno que seguía al de Sango- se le quedaba esto

Le entregó una carpeta azul que reconoció inmediatamente

- Gracias- dijo contenta ella, en esa carpeta se encontraban todos sus apuntes

- Más cuidado para la próxima vez- le aconsejó él retirándose

Lugo recordó que estaba esperando al enamorado de Sango, dirigió su mirada a la puerta pero Sango ya no se encontraba ahí, ya se había ido

- Bueno- suspiró decepcionada Ayame- lo tenía merecido por intrusa

...........

- Donde vamos- preguntó Sango mientras el auto paró por un semáforo

- eso es una sorpresa- contestó Miroku- tú sólo preocúpate de prepararte para tener la mejor cita de tu vida

Sango suspiró, no importará la cosa que Miroku digiera siempre terminaba siendo un comentario algo egocentrista sobre su persona.

- Hemos llegado- Miroku estacionó el auto

- Estamos en el muelle- se fijó extrañada

- así es, ahora si es tan amable señorita Himura- dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo- ¿podría seguirme?

Sango aceptó algo cohibida ese gesto y caminó junto a él. Cada vez más se acercaban a la orilla, hasta que llegaron donde un se encontraba anclado un yate de gran tamaño, que algunas personas podrían incluso confundir con un barco

- No me digas que...- preguntó asombrada Sango mientras se acercaban más a la entrada

- Descuida- la calmó él- sólo estaremos nosotros y prometo que volveremos antes de las 10

- Nosotros?

- Así es, lo arrendé- contestó- sé que te gusta la privacidad

Sango intento decir algo pero no pudo, es decir, ¿cuantas chicos arriendan un yate para su primera cita con alguien?

Miroku la llevo hasta la cubierta y luego ahí se encontró con una mesa elegantemente servida y una mozo esperándolos

- te sucede algo- le preguntó al notar tan callada a la doctora

- No.... no es nada- respondi

Luego se tomar asiento comenzó a llegar la comida, Sango utilizó todos sus conocimientos de modales en la mesa ya que la ocasión lo a meditaba.

- Estás muy callada Sanguito- comentó algo preocupado- no me digas que estás mareada

- No es nada de eso- respondió ella

- eso es bueno, ya que ni siquiera zarpamos- sonrió él

Después de eso comenzaron a conversar, ya que Sango comenzó a entrar en confianza

- Y Dime- preguntó Miroku- desde cuando conoces a Kagome

- En la universidad la vi por primera vez- recordó ella- fue la primera y única persona que se me acerc

- Eso es extraño- la interrumpió- en ese entonces no eras tan irresistiblemente bella como ahora?

- Como decía- continuó hablando Sango con un cierto sonrojo- desde que la conozco a sido como es ahora, es una persona realmente admirable, además ella tenía una infancia muy parecida a la mía

- Eso no lo sabía- comentó Miroku- por qué dices eso

- Ambas perdimos a un ser querido- contestó algo nostálgica- mejor hablemos de otra cosa

- Por supuesto.

La comida estuvo sencillamente deliciosa, y para que decir del postre: un mousse de chocolate.

- Nunca había comido tanto en mi vida- comentó Sango

- lo tomo como un cumplido- contestó Miroku sonriendo- ¿quieres ir a caminar?

Sango asintió. La borda del yate era realmente hermosa pero lo más increíble era la vista, un interminable mar que se encontraba al frente de ellos

- Esto es hermoso

- Creía que te gustaría- dijo Miroku avanzando a la baranda

- Pues creyó bien abogado- comentó aun maravillada por la vista

- También creo que está si es la mejor cita de tu vida- intuyó él- y que la estás pasando sensacional

- ¿Algo más?- consultó entusiasmada al escuchar al abogado, ya que para ella esto era como un juego

- Pienso que me encuentras extremadamente atractivo

- Es una lastima- suspiró Sango caminando y poniéndose al lado de él- te equivocaste, ibas muy bien

- Se te nota cuando mientes- dijo Miroku- no creas que me puedes engañar

- Y quién dice que te estoy engañando- se defendió ella

- Tus ojos- contestó- se opacan cuando no dices la verdad

- Hablas como si me conocieras desde mucho tiempo...- suspiró nuevamente Sango- sólo adivinaste que me gustaba el mar y hablas como si fueras un gran adivino

- Que cruel

- En todo caso- preguntó la muchacha mirándolo- cómo supiste que me gustaba el mar?

- Es que te pareces mucho al mar- se explicó él

- ¿me parezco al mar?

- Hermoso, indomable, pacífico pero a la vez temible- contestó- y creo que la lista sigue

- Estás intentando conquistarme colita- preguntó absolutamente sonrojada

- Sanguito- respondió él- parece que por fin te diste cuenta

* * *

- Gracias por su compra- se despedía Rin mientras una señora salía de la pastelería.

Su primer cliente en el día, suspiró desanimada. En ese momento recordó cuando era pequeña y su madre era la dueña; nunca estaba vacía la tienda, toda clase de personas entraban y salían todo el día, mientras que con ella con suerte más de dos personas entraban por día. Si la situación seguía así, tarde o temprano tendría que cerrar el negocio que había heredado de su madre.

- Tierra llamando a Rin- dijo casi cantando Ayame al notar que su amiga no se daba cuenta aun de su presencia.

- Ayame- la saludó Rin- a que se debe tu agradable presencia

- Sólo quería invitar a almorzar a mi mejor amiga- contestó ella

- Esta bien- contestó Rin sonriendo- la invitación a sido aceptada

- Entonces comienza a apurarte- le pidió la pelirroja

Después de unos minutos, ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa de un humilde restauran

- Seguramente hoy Kagome te llamará- comentó Ayame mientras comía su postre alegremente

- ¿Kagome?

- La abogada que salvará al negocio de tu madre- le recordó- vamos, ya se te había olvidado el nombre, ya te imagino en la reunión y no tienes idea de con quien estás hablando

- Sabes que soy un poco distraída pero no tienes que exagerar así- le pidió algo cohibida la pelinegro

- Y que harás ahora- consultó Ayame

- nada interesante- suspiró Rin- y tú seguramente irás a visitar al señor maravillas

- ¿de quien demonios hablas?

- Del Señor Kouga Kamiya, vicepresidente de la corporación Shikon no Tama, soltero más codiciado de la semana según la revista People- comentó Rin

- De donde sacaste eso del soltero más codiciado- preguntó avergonzada por la escena de su amiga

- lo a cabo de inventar recién, te gusto?

- Estás loca- suspiró la pelirroja

- Volviendo al tema, lo irás a ver para agradecerle personalmente la velada de ayer

- ¿Velada?, sólo me invitó a almorzar...

- Al restauran más caro de la ciudad...

- Que era muy bonito por cierto...

- y caro, elegante, sofisticado...

- Sólo fue un almuerzo entre amigos...

- En el cual no tuviste que invertir ni un centavo, euro, peso o real... sabes a lo que me refiero- finalizó Rin mientras pedía la cuenta

- No me digas que él lo tomó como una cita- preguntó inocentemente Ayame

- Y me dices siempre que tú eres la experta en este tema- se lamentó- me imagino al pobre Kouga desconcertado porque no a sabido nada de ti en todo el día...

- Me tengo que ir- se despidió Ayame dejando la mitad del dinero para pagar la cuenta

- Adiós- se despidió Rin poniendo de pie- de nada...

Camino calmadamente hacia la salida, después de todo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, al salir del local decidió caminar por la ciudad para despejar un poco sus ideas.

* * *

Ya era tarde, el cielo estaba oscuro aun así Kagome y Inuyasha continuaban en el edificio, todavía llegaban postulantes para la fiesta.

- De acuerdo- comentó ella después que el último grupo se retiró- creo que el cuarto grupo fue el mejor de los ocho, ¿qué opina?

- lo siento no estaba escuchando a esos sujetos- contestó él

Kagome se molestó bastante, hoy había tratado ser lo más amable posible con él, pero la estaba volviendo loca.

- "Kami, por qué me has abandonado?!"- suspiró ella sujetando su cabeza con su mano- Entonces yo tomaré la decisión

Inuyasha sonrió complacido, por fin comenzada a aprender como desesperarla, algo que le encantaba hacer con la gente que alguna vez se creyó mejor que él, en pocas palabras poseía la mentalidad de un niño.

- Con eso ya tenemos todo cubierto- comentó Kagome escribiendo en una libreta- sólo estaría faltando hablar con la amiga de Sango y listo

- Y también te gusta hablar sola- se fijó Inuyasha

- Por favor- le pidió ella mirándolo fijamente- no me tientes a golpearte

Inuyasha levantó ligeramente su ceja izquierda y miró como la abogada se sonrojaba por eso

- No me digas te estoy molestando- le preguntó inocentemente, intentando continuar con su plan que hasta ahora había tenido éxito

- me estas desesperando- respondió ella- sabes, hoy intente tratarte como un ser humano pero veo que eso es imposible de hacer contigo... no sé por que demonios me tratas así- agreg

- Tu no eres tampoco una santa- contestó él perdiendo su tranquilidad y volviendo a su humor normal- si no lo recuerdas ayer también discutimos, hoy sólo cambiamos los papeles

- Ya me disculpe por lo que te dije ayer- respondió ella- no me digas que eres un niñito ya que aún estás enojado por eso, ¿ahora te estas desquitando?

- A quién le dices niño?- preguntó enojado Inuyasha

- Al único que veo en esta oficina- contestó Kagome mostrando una faceta que Inuyasha no conocía de ella- eres como un parásito sabes, vives a expensas de los demás!!- dijo parándose Kagome, estaba molesta y aunque se dio cuenta que lo que dijo fue muy ofensivo, él se lo merecía

- Un qué!?- dijo indignado

- Un parásito- repitió ella acercándose a él, el cual también se había puesto de pie- ¡no haces nada y ganas por el sacrificio de los demás!

- Tú no sabes nada- se defendió muy enojado

- no sé como el Señor Sesshoumaru te soporta- continuó ella- ¡no sé por qué aguanta a un mal agradecido como tú!

Inuyasha olvidó que él era un empresario y que se encontraba frente a una de sus empleadas, simplemente perdió el control

- ¡QUÉ ESE DESCRASIADO ME TIENE QUE SOPORTAR!- gritó furioso asustando a la abogada que retrocedió, pero él la siguió hasta acorralarla con la pared- ¡TÚ NO TIENES IDEA DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO, TÚ NO TUVISTE QUE SOPORTAR LO QUE YO TUVE QUE VIVIR POR CULPA DE ESE MISERABLE... TÚ NO SABES NADA!

Kagome se encontraba entre la pared y un furioso Inuyasha. Ella nunca pensó que lo que dijo le ofendiera tanto, era sorprendente como simplemente odiaba a su hermano mayor.

- ¡no se te ocurra a decir eso otra vez!- le ordenó tomando sus brazos con violencia y cerrando sus puños- ¡¿Escuchaste!?

- me lastimas- se quejó aguantando sus lagrimas- suéltame...

- Así que la señorita perfección no es tan fuerte después de todo- rió él ahora con ironía- vamos llora

Kagome, hizo todo su esfuerzo por no darle en el gusto; intentó que Inuyasha la soltara pero no pudo, era más fuerte de lo que pensaba

- Llora- dijo nuevamente acercándola más a él

Ella levantó su rostro y miró fijamente a los ojos dorados de él, Inuyasha noto algo que nunca se dio cuenta: Kagome era realmente hermosa. Esa fría mujer ahora se veía tan frágil, con los ojos vidriosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ahora se daba cuenta de algo realmente obvio, pero además había algo en sus ojos que le hacían recordar a alguien. Luego pensó que desde que él la conoció sólo habían discutido, aun así siempre sentía el deseo de volverla a ver, sin importar cuanto lo ofendiera, él quería verla otra vez. Disminuyó la presión de sus puños haciendo que ella dejara escapar un suspiró de alivio, cerrara sus ojos e inclinara su cabeza hacia abajo

- Ábrelos- le ordenó pero con un tono completamente distinto de voz, que más que una orden fue una suplica, quería volver a ver esos ojos oscuros nuevamente

........

Kagome estaba asusta. Pero cuando miró los ojos de Inuyasha mientras luchaba por no llorar, sintió lo mismo que ayer, una sensación de deseo, de permanecer cerca de Inuyasha. Su mirada cambió de una llena de temor a una de ternura e inocencia.

Pero que estúpida era, pensó, ahora que Inuyasha la estaba lastimando, ella quería estar a su lado, ¿era acaso una masoquista?. Lugo sintió que los puños de Inuyasha dejaban de apretar tanto, cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar una suspiró de alivio. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ahora tenía una oportunidad de escapar, pero no quería hacerlo.

- Ábrelos- escuchó la voz de Inuyasha que ahora sonaba más tranquila y con un tono de petición. Ella los abrió lentamente dejando caer sin querer una lagrima

Inuyasha la soltó definitivamente, y con su mano apartó suavemente la lagrima que caía por el rostro de la muchacha.

- Lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado- no debí haberme comportado así, es que cuando hablan de ese sujeto...- calló abruptamente- por favor no llores, no soporto ver a una mujer llorar

Kagome lo miró confundida, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, limpió lo más rápido que pudo sus ojos e intentó alejarse de él pero no podía, estaba inmóvil.

- Aléjate de mí- le dijo lo más fríamente que pudo, pero él no le obedeció se quedo donde estaba, cerca de ella

- Lo siento- dijo nuevamente él ahora levantando con delicadeza el rostro de Kagome

- no me toques- contestó retrocediendo

Inuyasha miro dolido lo que había hecho, lastimó a una mujer y la hizo llorar. Se maldijo a sí mismo, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, toda su niñez vio a su madre llorar por un hombre y ahora él la hizo llorar.

- Lo siento- se disculpó otra vez él- no sé que me pasó... yo no soy as

- Sólo déjame sola- le pidió ella con la voz quebrada, odiaba que alguien la viera así- Disculpa si te ofendí, nunca pensé que reaccionarías as

- nunca debía hacerlo- agregó él avergonzado

Kagome, resultó ser una mujer frágil después de todo; toda la frialdad e indiferencia resultó ser una barrera para que no abusaran de ella, pero con Inuyasha no resultó.

- Vete- le ordenó en un intento de volver a ser la de antes- detesto que me ven as

- No llores- le pidió un arrepentido Inuyasha

- Eso era lo que querías ¿no?- recordó dolida mirando el suelo y abrazándose a sí misma- ahora déjame sola

_**- ¿Eso era lo que querías, no?, ¡Ahora déjame sola!** _

Esas palabras ya las había oído antes, su madre se las dijo una vez a ese hombre, a su "padre"; Inuyasha estaba escondido detrás de la puerta cuando escuchó sea conversación. Fue la única vez que vio a su madre enojada con ese hombre, pero él hizo algo y su madre lo perdonó, incluso pasó la noche con él.

- déjame sola- dijo Kagome otra vez

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso a eso, tomó el rostro de ella, lo levantó para mirarla y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó.

Una desconocida pasión se apoderó de Inuyasha, el cual intentó profundizar el beso pero una bofetada en su mejilla derecha lo hizo volver en sí.

- ¡crees que esto es un maldito juego o qué!- le gritó avergonzada y enojada Kagome mirándolo con unos ojos vidriosos. Lo empujó, prácticamente corrió hacia la mesa, tomó su maletín y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la oficina.

- Estúpido- se dijo a sí mismo Inuyasha.

Kagome no era una muchacha romántica que creyera ciegamente en el amor ni mucho menos una soñadora de las películas rosas que si la besaba inesperadamente terminaría entregándose por completo a él.

- Pero que estupidez a cabo de hacer...

* * *

Rin caminaba rápidamente por las calles de su vecindario, sin darse cuenta se le hizo muy tarde, y las calles cercanas a su casa no eran muy seguras como para que una muchachita joven y linda caminara por esas horas ahí.

Unas miradas lujuriosas la contemplaban detenidamente cuando Rin pasaba cerca de ellas.

- "Dos cuadras más"- pensaba desesperada- "me faltan sólo dos cuadras para llegar y encerrarme en mi casa"

- Tan sola en una noche tan linda bombón?- unos sujetos se pusieron enfrente de ella impidiéndole continuar con su camino- no te gustaría un poco de buena compañía?

- No- contestó secamente retrocediendo, eran dos sujetos

- Pero a donde vas linda- uno tipo apareció detrás de ella, instintivamente Rin se alejó y buscó desesperada alguna salida

- No tengas miedo, somos unos caballeros y si te portas cariñosa no habrá problema- comentó uno de los sujetos lamiéndose los labios al ver las piernas de la chica

- "tenía que usar justo hoy la falda más corta que tengo"- pensó aterrada por la mirada de ese hombre

- ¿Qué dices primor?- preguntó el sujeto que estaba detrás suyo

- "piensa Rin"- debía actuar rápido- ¡Ayame, aquí estoy!

Los tres hombres miraron a su izquierda, a donde ella supuestamente había saludado a alguien, pero no había nadie. Rin aprovechó esa oportunidad y corrió intentando alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar.

- ¡Está escapando!

- ¡Ya lo sé idiota, persíguela!

Rin nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina corriendo por su sangre, el miedo había apoderado de ella.

- "¡Una cuadra!"- se animó a sí misma, una cuadra más y estaría segura

- ¡No corras!- la voz de uno de los sujetos la estaba por alcanzar, y detrás de él se sentían las pisadas de los otros dos hombres

- "¡estoy por llegar, doblo esa esquina y llegó!"- se dijo desesperada mientras buscaba la llave en su bolsillo

Dobló lo más rápido que pudo la esquina, pero chocó con algo, mejor dicho con alguien

- Mira por donde vas mocosa- una voz llena de frialdad la rega

Rin lo ignoró se puso de pie, y siguió su camino ignorando a ese hombre pero cuando estaba prácticamente al frente de la puerta de su casa, alguien la sujetó por detrás

- por fin te alcancé encanto- dijo uno de los sujetos

- ¡¡Por favor!!- rogó ella llorando lo más fuerte que podía para ver si alguien venía en su ayuda- ¡¡suéltenme, no me hagan daño, por favor ni siquiera los conozco!!

- ¡Cállate!- el hombre que la sujetaba le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha que le hizo perder el equilibrio, sintió un golpe en su cabeza, el cual le hizo que se sintiera mareada y no pudiera pararse- te pasó por ruidosa, preciosa...- Ese hombre se estaba arrodillándose para seguramente tomarla en brazos y llevarla a otro lugar

- "estoy perdida"- las lagrimas de la frustración comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, dentro de poco viviría los peores momentos de su vida

.......

Ese día Sesshoumaru estaba de mal humor, se había enterado que su mejor espía se había enamorado (al menos eso parecía), aun no descubría quien era el maldito títere de Naraku que se había infiltrado en su empresa y la situación económica no mejoraba. Luego cuando se iba para su casa, a su auto se le acabo la gasolina, lo maldijo unas cuantas veces, pero su ira aumentó al darse cuenta que había dejado su celular en la oficina. Se vio obligado a caminar, se quedó en unos de los peores barrios nocturnos de la ciudad, eso par él no era ningún problema ya que su apariencia era suficiente como para espantar a cualquier de esos insectos y si alguno (lo suficientemente estúpido) se atrevía a intentar asaltarlo se arrepentiría de hacerlo inmediatamente.

No llevaba más unos minutos caminando cuando escucho unas pisas aceleradas que se iban acercando hacia donde él estaba, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una muchacha había tropezado con él al doblar muy rápido una esquina.

- Mira por donde vas mocosa- la regañó con su tono frío

Pero ella no lo escuchó, se veía asustaba y agitada, sin lugar a duda estaba huyendo de algo. ¿Sería acaso una ladronzuela? No tenía la apariencia de una, y a demás no se veía como una mala persona, pero ¿qué hacía una muchachita como ella en ese sector tan peligroso?

Ella se paró rápidamente, Sesshoumaru se volteó para ver donde iba, la joven corrió hasta llegar a una puerta, pero antes de poder abrir un sujeto que hace unos pocos segundos había pasado a su lado la detuvo

- por fin te alcancé encanto- dijo el sujeto, parecía molesto

Entonces de eso huía la niña, al parecer si era una ladrona, Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino

- ¡¡Por favor!!- rogó ella llorando lo más fuerte que podía para ver si alguien venía en su ayuda- ¡¡suéltenme, no me hagan daño, por favor ni siquiera los conozco!!

El peliblanco paró, al escuchar a la desesperada muchacha. Ahora lo entendía ese sujeto quería abusar de ella

- ¡Cállate!- el hombre que la sujetaba le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha que le hizo perder el equilibrio, ella calló al suelo y se quedó quieta- te pasó por ruidosa, preciosa...

El hombre se agachó, seguramente para recogerla y llevársela

- No te atrevas a tocarla- le ordenó Sesshoumaru, que al parecer se cansó de estar de espectador de ese abuso

- Amigo, esto es entre la lindura y yo, no te metas si no quieres salir mal- pobre idiota no sabía con quien estaba hablando

- si hay algo que yo deteste son las basuras como tú- comentó Sesshoumaru

El sujeto se paró sin tomar a la muchacha, la cual continuaba en el piso, el cretino se veía molesto.

- ahora verás la consecuencias de creerse el héroe- rió él sacando una especie de navaja de su bolsillo

La pelea fue corta y patética, Sesshoumaru necesito menos de una décima de segundo para quitarle la navaja y dejarlo inconsciente en la vereda.

Luego se acercó donde estaba la niña.

- No me haga daño por favor- una voz quebrada salió de los labios de la muchacha

- El sujeto que te perseguía ya no te hará nada- contestó él ayudándola a ponerla de pie

- Y los otros dos?- la voz inocente volvió a sonar

- Qué otros...?- no alcanzó a terminar cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda

- ¡¿tú fuiste quien lastimó a nuestro hermano?!- un hombre un poco más alto que Sesshoumaru sostenía una especie de palo con un clavo, el mismo que usó para golpearlo

- si te refieres al cobarde que quería abusar de una muchachita y ahora está en el suelo como una rata- contestó dándose vuelta algo adolorido- sí, yo fui quien lo golpe

- ahora verás- los dos sujetos se lanzaron contra él. Sesshoumaru actuó rápido, tomó a la niña y esquivó a los dos hombres

- Quédate aquí- le ordenó él mientras la dejaba algo alejada de donde pelearía

Ella aun algo confundida (por el golpe o por no saber quien le estaba salvando la vida) asintió.

El peliblanco se alejó de ella y volvió a la pelea. Con el hombro algo adolorido sería ahora algo más complicado.

Uno de los dos hombres corrió hacia él e intentó derribarlo con un puñetazo, pero Sesshoumaru lo esquivó y luego de un rodillazo en el estomago, lo dejó fuera de combate. El otro sujeto lo atacó otra vez con el palo, pero ahora él lo pudo detener y de un combo en todo el rostro dejó inconsciente al desgraciado.

- se encuentra bien- la voz de la muchacha sonaba como si fuera el premio de ese combate- señor se ve algo pálido

- No es nada- contestó él hablando como si no hubiera realizado ningún esfuerzo físico

- Gracias por ayudarme- dijo ella

- No fue nada- contestó sin darle mayor importancia- no deberías estar paseando por estos lugares a estás horas, vete a tu casa

- Aquí es donde vivo- respondió sorprendiendo al peliblanco- está herido

Era cierto, una marcha de sangre crecía en su hombro, al parecer le pegaron con el clavo del palo que ese sujeto utilizaba como arma

- No es nada- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, pero unas delicadas manos se aferraron a su brazo deteniéndolo

- Por favor déjeme ayudarlo- le pidió ella- es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle lo que hizo por m

- No tengo tiempo- contestó fríamente haciendo que lo soltara con un brusco movimiento

- por favor- insistió ella ahora poniéndose al frente de él

- No- dijo otra vez ahora dedicándole una de sus miradas más frías para que dejara de molestar

Ella retrocedió unos pasos al ver esos ojos dorados tan crueles, pero luego reunió todo su valor y los desafió con su dulce mirada.

- por favor- pidió nuevamente- le prometo que no me demorare en curarles sus heridas, tengo una amiga que es enfermera

En todos sus años de vida, ninguna persona había seguido insistiendo luego de ver esa mirada, Sesshoumaru miró sorprendido a esa muchacha.

- Esta bien- aceptó molesto al fin él

- Sígame- le pidió sonriente pero aun agotada- pero antes cual es su nombre

- Sesshoumaru Ishida- contestó malhumorado él

- Mi nombre en Rin- dijo ella- Rin Narusegawa

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**ME QUED" MÁS LARGO DE LO QUE PENSABA, aun así no me gusto mucho... en otras noticias ¡¡¡¡gracias por todos lo reviews!!!**

**Ahora les comentaré algo sobre el próximo capitulo, las buenas noticias es que la pareja SangoxMiroku va viento en popa o, pero KagomexInuyasha no está en sus mejores días y para lo peor.... (no me golpeen) la puta Kykio llega! XP**

**Aun así, recuerdo que este finc es InuXKag.**

**Se despide**

**Mysao -.-**


	6. A tu lado

**Cap. 6**

**A TU LADO**

Ayame estaba sentada en una banca que tenía vista a la pileta de la plaza donde había quedado reunirse con Kouga. Estaba algo preocupada desde ayer, cuando intentó contactarse con él para preguntarle si quería salir con ella, la voz del muchacho sonaba fría y angustiada, y le respondió que estaba muy ocupado y le pidió que se reunieran al día siguiente en esa plaza. Como era domingo Ayame no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar.

- _Me pregunto por qué estaba así ayer- _pensaba Ayame, no podía decir que conocía a Kouga completamente pero ese comportamiento no era común en él

El tiempo pasaba y no había señal de Kouga.

La pelirroja comenzaba a preocuparse, no sólo por la demora del ojiazul, si no por el hecho de estar tan preocupada por ello. Ayame se consideraba una experta en el tema de relaciones cortas y poco comprometidas con hombres, nunca se había enamorado de ninguno de los muchos muchachos que había estado, nunca había sido dependiente a ningún hombre, pero ahora estaba tan vulnerable por un sujeto que no conocía más de unos cinco días.

-_cálmate, sólo está retrasado cinco minutos- _ese dijo a sí misma- _aunque anteayer llegó muy puntual¿y si se le olvidó?_

- Ayame- la voz de Kouga la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Kouga- lo saludó ella- vaya, me tenías algo preocupada... ¿qué te sucede?

Algo no estaba bien, ese no era el Kouga que ella recordaba, estaba muy serio y preocupado de algo. Él se quedo callado un momento y luego la miró fijamente

- Ayame tenemos que hablar- dijo

- si es con respecto a porque no te llame- bromeo ella en un intentó de amenizar el ambiente- acepto la culpa

- No es eso- respondió él- es sobre nosotros, no creo que esto funcione... lo mejor será que nos dejemos de ver

_no creo que esto funcione... lo mejor será que nos dejemos de ver_

_no creo que esto funcione... lo mejor será que nos dejemos de ver_

Por alguna razón esas palabras estaban haciendo eco en la cabeza de Ayame

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Kouga estaba oculto detrás de un árbol, para que Ayame no lo viera; había estado ahí un buen rato ya que no era capaz de reunir fuerzas suficiente para ir donde estaba ella y decirle lo que debía, y esa situación era realmente humillante, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse de lo que le diría Sesshoumaru si lo viera así, mucho menos el bestia de Inuyasha, ya que en esos momentos no estaba actuando como el serio vicepresidente de la empresa más importante de Japón o el frío y calculador asesino que era, más bien parecía un estudiante de preparatoria asustado por la reacción de una chica y se escondía para que ella no lo viera.

Pero esos pensamientos se borraron de su mente cuando se dio cuenta que Ayame ya estaba algo preocupada por su demora, reunió toda su determinación y salió de su escondite. Usó su mejor cara de indiferencia caminó hacia ella.

- Ayame- la llamó para captar su atención

- Kouga- lo saludó, con esa hermosa sonrisa innata en ella

- _Demonios esto va ser más difícil de lo que me esperaba- _pensó él intentando continuar con su indiferencia

- vaya, me tenías algo preocupada... ¿qué te sucede- la dulce voz de Ayame lo volvió a sonar, pero ahora algo preocupada

Kouga ya comenzaba a dudar¿y si simplemente olvidaba que Ayame se podía convertir en un blanco perfecto para Naraku y continuaba adelante con esa maravillosa relación que estaba creando con ella?. ¿Y sí ella era el amor de su vida? Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con una mujer en tan poco tiempo, había algo en Ayame que le dada la seguridad que nunca encontraría a alguien como ella nunca más. Pero ¿que le daba la certeza que ese presentimiento era verdad? En ese instante recordó que una vez su padre le contó como se había enamorado de su madre

_No fue por la extraordinaria y encantadora personalidad de su madre, ya que eso lo descubrí después, más bien fue por ese instante en que la conocí... tropecé con ella en un pasillo de un edificio y algo en mí le ordenó abrazarla en la caída para que no se lastimara, recuerdo que llevaba una gran cantidad de documentos y todos ellos quedaron en el piso junto conmigo y su madre; ella cuando reaccionó solo se disculpaba, y cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que quedamos, se puso de pie y continuó disculpándose...pero lo que en verdad se cautivó de ella y me llevó a pensar que ella era la mujer perfecta para mí fue cuando mientras me ayudaba a recoger los documentos que estaban desparramados en el piso y quedaba sólo uno, nuestras manos se encontraron y el sólo contacto con su piel me hizo sentir algo que ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir nunca, fue como un presentimiento que a su lado siempre sería feliz..._

Ahora que lo pensaba, a Ayame le había conocido en circunstancias muy parecidas y cuando sus manos se tocaron por primera vez tuvo un presentimiento muy parecido al de su padre, pues sintió que ella era muy especial... Pero si las palabras de su padre eran ciertas y si él estaba enamorado de ella, lo más importante en ese caso debía ser la felicidad y el bienestar de ella, y eso él nunca se lo podría dar. Kouga Kamiya no era un vicepresidente de una importante empresa, Kouga Kamiya no era un prospero empresario, Kouga Kamiya no era un hombre normal, Kouga Kamiya era un espía entrenado como un asesino profesional y que trabajaba en una empresa que se encontraba en una guerra con el rey de la mafia, y él cual lo conocía muy bien al enemigo, ya que Kouga Kamiya era el único sobreviviente de una familia que él mando a matar ya hace mucho tiempo...

No, Ayame no se merecía esa vida, ella era una muchacha normal y no quería que ella terminara igual que u madre, asesinada por los enemigos de su padre.

- Ayame tenemos que hablar- dijo él ahora más seguro que nunca de su decisión

- si es con respecto a porque no te llame- bromeo ella- acepto la culpa

- No es eso- respondió él continuando con su mascara de indiferencia- es sobre nosotros, no creo que esto funcione... lo mejor será que nos dejemos de ver

Los ojos de la pelirroja se opacaron y la dulce sonrisa se desvaneció tan lentamente que Kouga sentía como un frío se apoderaba de su corazón. No soportó más ese horrible espectáculo y se dio la vuelta para irse

- Puedo... puedo preguntarte porqué- escuchó antes de irse

- Ya te lo dije, no creo que esto funcione- contestó él apegándose a su plan- somos muy distintos

- Ya veo- la quebrada voz de la muchacha le estaba rompiendo el corazón- ya entiendo, no soy tu tipo

¿Qué no era su tipo? Eso era imposible, ella era perfecta, lo que sucedía era que él no era su tipoél no era lo que ella merecía.

Tan consternado estaba por las palabras de ella que no sintió como ella se acercó a él.

- Entonces adiós- se despidió de él haciéndole reaccionar

Kouga se volteó y vio como la pelirroja se alejaba lentamente de ahí, e intentó memorizar cada detalle ya que probablemente sería la última vez que la vería.

- _ahora, en lo que debo concentrarme es mi venganza- _suspiró destrozado retirándose de ese lugar.

* * *

Rin estaba realmente aburrida, esa mañana se había levantado temprano y se había ido directamente a la tienda, algo extraño en ella. La razón era seguramente porque intentaba dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió anoche, ya que por eso casi no pudo dormir. 

El apuesto peliblanco que la salvó había sido el causante de todo ese insomnio, no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Y cómo no, si se trabaja de todo un caballeroél cual luego que ella terminó de curarlo se fue, aunque no estaba muy segura si se lo agradeció o no, ya que era él era muy frío y distante, pero algo en su mirada mostraba que era por una gran angustia y preocupación en su interior.

Nunca había visto a ese hombre en el barrio donde vivía, pero por el elegante traje que usaba, aunque no lo pudo verlo muy bien ya que estaba usando un abrigo bastante largo, notó de inmediato que era imposible que él frecuentara esos lugares, en pocas palabras seguramente se había perdido y por casualidad paso por ahí y la salvó de esos sujetos.

Rin suspiró resignada a la idea que tal vez nunca más volvería a ver a su superhéroe y se limitó a volver a su aburrida realidad. En eso estaba cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió y una mujer que nunca antes había visto en su vida entro a su tienda. A simple vista uno podía ver que era una importante y exitosa profesional por la ropa que vestía, pero algo en su rostro decía que más que eso ella era una excelente persona; además era verdaderamente hermosa.

- Buenos días- la dulce voz de la joven la hizo reaccionar- dime, tu nombre es Rin Narusegawa.

- Sip, quiero decir sí- contestó algo nerviosa- "_demonios, parece que ya la conocía y no la reconocí"_

- Descuida se supone que no nos conocemos- dijo ella intuyendo lo que Rin estaba pensando- déjame presentarme, me llamo Kagome Higurashi. Verás soy la organizadora de un evento que tal vez tu amiga Ayame Kinomoto que debió ya haber comentado

- Ah, es usted- recordó emocionada Rin- por favor pase, déjeme cerrar la tienda para que podamos hablar tranquilamente

Unos minutos más tarde, ambas estaban sentadas en una mesita que tenía la tienda. Rin había servido té y unos pastelitos.

- No era necesario- comentó Kagome algo cohibida por la hospitalidad con la que la trataba Rin

- Descuide- contestó ella- después de todo usted esta aquí para comprobar si soy una buena cocinera ¿No?

Kagome sonrió, Narusegawa resulto ser una encantadora muchacha, en algunos aspectos le recordaba a Sango, claro cuando estaba de buen humor por si estaba enojada era el ser más temible sobre la tierra.

- Dígame señorita Narusegawa- preguntó Kagome, mientras probaba el pastel- seré sincera cuando le digo que este trabajo es realmente complicado y agotador. Estamos hablando de un encargo para una fiesta de unos ciento treinta seis invitados.

- _"Auch"-_ dijo un poco preocupada Rin, pero asintió como si nada

- Además le pedimos una entrega total, ya que todos lo pasteles y dulces tienes que tener una buena calidad, en otras palabreas un excelente estado- continuó diciendo ella

- Eso no presenta ningún problema- contestó Rin- hay algunos pasteles que necesitan por lo menos un día de reposo para estar listos

- Ya veo- asintió Kagome- ahora el último punto sería que la fiesta será en tres días más, contando este día como el primero

- _"Auch"- _ese dato dolió bastante

- pero descuide la compañía le dará un adelanto y personal necesario para de comience a trabajar desde mañana

- Personal- preguntó la muchacha

- Ya sabe, ayudantes de cocina- contestó Kagome

- Yo acostumbro a trabajar sola- dijo algo avergonzada- no sé si pueda dar ordenes a otras personas, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo

- "_esta chica tiene potencial"- _Kagome miró a la decidida jovencita- bueno Rin no veo ningún inconveniente, dime ¿aceptas el trabajo?

- Sip, quiero decir sí- contestó ella

- Bueno, aquí tienes los detalles- dijo Kagome sacando una carpeta de su portafolio

- Esto es- preguntó Rin recibiendo la carpeta

- Tu contrato Narusegawa- contestó la abogada- en el sale todos los detalles y tareas de tu trabajo. Bueno si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer, si tienes algún desacuerdo no dudes en llamarme

- su nume...- preguntó Rin

- Está en tu contrato- la interrumpió Kagome- el té y el pastel estaban deliciosos, estoy segura que harás un muy buen trabajo. Adiós

- Adiós- se despidió Rin mientras veía como la abogada se marchaba

Rin luego quedó mirando la carpeta que tenía en las manos, muy lentamente la abrió y se encontró con un documento de unas seis hojas por los dos lados. Luego noto como una lagrima caía por su mejilla y casi moja es valioso documento.

- Este es... este es mi primer contrato- una sonrisa de felicidad justificó esa solitaria lagrima de alegría que dejó escapar.

* * *

Inuyasha esta sentado el puesto que había ocupado en esa gran mesa de reuniones desde ya unos dos días. Estaba algo inseguro, no sabía si Kagome iba a venir hoy a la oficina o no, por lo que pasó anoche; él estuvo a punto de no ir por eso, ya que aun no estaba completamente convencido de que demonio pasó por su cabeza para hacer lo que le hizo. 

Aunque él era famoso por su mal temperamento, sus reacciones violentas y claro está por su poca delicadeza para tratar a otras personas, pero nunca había hecho llorar a una mujer, eso no cuadraba con su personalidad.

Inuyasha odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, ya que sus peores recuerdos de la infancias, apartes de la torturas de su hermanastro, era ver a su madre llorar desconsoladamente por la ausencia y las mentiras de su "padre".

Cuando era niño solía oír constantemente a la gente decir que él era el vivo retrato de su padre, que era igual a ese hombre en todo, aun más que Sesshoumaru y que parecía ser a simple vista realmente el hijo legítimo y no el ilegítimo de él. Odiaba esos malditos comentarios y aborrecía a esos miserables que se atrevían decirle que se parecía a su "padre". ¿Cómo diablos podía parecerse a un hombre que no había visto más de una diez veces en cuatro años¿Cómo se podía parecer a un hombre que lo único que había hecho era hacer sufrir a su madre hasta matarla¿cómo quería parecerse a ese hombre que nunca le presentó un signo de cariño o de comprensión?

Pero anoche Inuyasha sí se pareció a su padre, había hecho lo mismo que él cuando hizo llorar a Kagome e incluso lo imitó cuando intentó que ella dejara de llorar. Es ese momento todos esos miserables que siempre lo estaban comparando con ese hombre tuvieron razón y en esos instantes se había transformado en un cretino igual que su "padre".Kagome había tenido razón, se había comportado como si todo eso hubiera sido un simple juego, había jugado con ella, primero gritándole y acorralándola, luego intentando calmarla y disculpándose, para finalmente besarla... si alguien lo hubiera visto, seguramente pensaría que Inutaisho Ishida aun estaba vivo.

- Señor Ishida, la señorita Higurashi acaba de llegar dentro de unos momentos se reunirá con usted- la voz en el altavoz de la secretaria lo hizo reaccionar.

Unos instantes después Kagome ingresaba con la puerta y luego la cerraba. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero eso duro poco ya que cuando se dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la mesa donde él estaba ya sentado, dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa y luego lo quedó mirando con unos ojos llenos de se temor y vergüenza. Abrazo su portafolio y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Inuyasha, para luego tornar su mirada a una inexpresiva

¿Eso era todo¿Ningún comentario sarcástico o reto o a lo menos un insulto o una amenaza¿Esa fría abogada se había quedado sin palabras¿Tan fuerte había sido para ella lo que vivió ayer por su culpa?

El silencio no ayudaba, Inuyasha sentía como si la culpa lo estuviera destruyendo lentamente por dentro, mientras que Kagome había comenzado a trabajar como si Inuyasha no estuviera ahí. La indiferencia de ella se había transformado en lo peor que le había hecho hasta ahora a Inuyasha

- Todo está listo - Kagome rompió el silencio- ya terminé de contratar todo para el martes, si quieres puedes ir, no es necesario que estés aquí

- Nunca fui necesario en todo caso- dijo él mirándola con ironía

Kagome lo miró, Inuyasha nunca olvidaría esa mirada ya que ya la había visto antes, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción o sentimiento, luego de unos instantes recordó donde había visto esa mirada, era la misma con la que usaba cuando él miraba a su "padre" cuando rara vez lo veía. Aunque le doliera aceptarlo cuando era un niño no pudo nunca odiar a su padre pero tampoco quererlo, así que cuando lo veía no transmitía ningún sentimiento. Pero al crecer si logró odiarlo, ya que le heredó la mitad de la compañía y lo obligó a volver a es maldito mundo que él había creído escapar.

- Exacto- la voz de Kagome respondiendo a su comentario lo sacó de sus recuerdos- sólo estorbaste

- Lo que pasó ayer- intentó decir Inuyasha en un intento que ella lo dejará de mirar así

- No se lo diré a nadie, descuida- contestó ella- no tengo tiempo para denunciar intentos fallidos de violación

- Espera... no fue eso... yo jamás haría eso- dijo alterado él?pero que demonios dices, yo jamás haría eso?

- Existen varios tipos de violaciones- contestó tranquilamente Kagome, la cual continuaba firmando papeles- no sólo existe las violaciones sexuales, también existen violaciones la espacio personal de los empleados, y eso fue lo que usted hizo conmigo señor Ishida

- Pero yo no quería- el tono monótono y sin emociones de ella lo estaba usando lo estaba volviendo loco, como deseaba incluso que volviera a usar esa forma de hablar irónica y burlesca que usó la primera vez que hablaron- tu me ofendiste...

- Y me disculpe por eso- respondió ella

- pero...

- Ya te dije que no le diré nada a tu hermanastro ni a nadie- lo interrumpió nuevamente la abogada

- Eso no me interesa- dijo molesto Inuyasha- me interesa que tú sepas lo que realmente pasó y que aceptes ... que aceptes mis dis... mis disculpas

Kagome algo sorprendida levantó su mirada y lo observó

- Y que sacas con eso- un ligero brillo apareció en sus ojos el cual Inuyasha percató enseguida

- No soporto ver a las mujeres llorar- dijo lentamente él- siempre odié a ese hombre por hacer llorar a mi madre siempre... anoche hice lo mismo que él, no podré vivir en paz nunca más... pero al menos quiero que aceptes mis disculpas.

- "Ese hombre?"- Kagome no entendió lo que Inuyasha intentaba decir

- No quiero parecerme a ese hombre... me juré a mi mismo que jamás lo haría pero... anoche me comporté como él... no pude cumplir esa promesa- la frustración de Inuyasha comenzó lentamente a conmover a Kagome

- Si tanto significa para ti- la voz de Kagome se escuchó clara en la habitación- para mí, tú no fuiste el que me hizo... llorar ayer...- Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la abogada la cual parecía bastante honesta pero avergonzada por aceptar el hecho que lloró - ... aunque no te conozco bastante bien, sé que ese no eras tú... más bien una manifestación de tú ira

- ...- Inuyasha no logró pensar lo que debía decir en esos momentos, ya que algo que creyó que era imposible estaba sucediendo, Kagome logró comprender o al menos lo estaba intentando, ya que pudo darse cuenta de lo arrepentido que se sentía

- Aunque dudo poder perdonarte completamente, acepto sus disculpas señor Ishida- Kagome volvió a dedicarle su mirada normal, los hermosos ojos oscuros llenos de vida de la muchacha ahora miraban al pelinegro de ojos dorados

Embelesado por ese panorama Inuyasha se sonrojó ligeramente

- Pero sabes- Kagome nuevamente aprovecho el silencio del muchacho para volver a hablar- aunque que tu me acabas de ofrecer disculpas, creo que no sentirte tan mal por lo sucedido ya que de un cierto modo me merecía algo parecido

?qué demonios dices- Inuyasha no podía entender le comentario de la muchacha

- Por favor déjame terminar- le pidió ella interrumpiendo a Inuyasha- tú no has sido el único que no se a comportado como realmente es... ya que yo todo este tiempo te he tratado mal y despreciado- explicó ella- de un punto de vista tu comportamiento de anoche sólo era cuestión de tiempo, a decir verdad fue una sorpresa que tu paciencia no fuera tan limitada como creía- una leve sonrisa iluminó el delicado rostro de ella- yo no soy verdaderamente así Inuyasha, quiero decir señor Ishida...

- No me digas así que me provoca nauseas- le interrumpió Inuyasha- _"pero que diablos dije, cómo siempre arruino todo?"_sólotutéame

- como te decía- continuó hablando más relajada Kagome- aunque siempre aparente ser tan firme y segura... en realidad no lo soy y tu te pudiste dar cuenta de eso...

- _"aunque siempre lo supe, ahora que ella me lo dice no sé por qué me sorprende tanto"_- Inuyasha aun no era capaz de dar algún comentario, nunca pensó que Kagome se abriera de ese modo luego de aceptar sus disculpas

- Lo más probable- prosiguió ella- es decir, la explicación de mi conducta conmigo fue porque el señor Sesshoumaru te pidió que me ayudarás en este proyecto... a mí me costo mucho trabajo conseguir todo lo que he logrado, y la posición que tengo ahora, en cambio tú estás aquí sólo porque tu hermanastro dijo, eso me molestó bastante y no hice nada para cambiar ese sentimiento- Kagome comenzaba a quebrarse lentamente, lentamente estaba sucumbiendo a su verdadera formada de ser

Inuyasha recordó que Miroku le había dicho de ella en esos instantes, según el abogado Kagome era una mujer dulce y amable, pero esos días la actitud de la muchacha no encajó para nada en esa descripción. Recién ahora Inuyasha Ishida estaba conociendo a la verdadera Kagome Higurashi

- Pero tu actitud y tu falta de compromiso no me ayudaron para nada cambiar esa idea de ti- Kagome volvió a continuar con su explicación ahora un poco más seria y molesta- así que debo decir que ninguno de los dos hizo un esfuerzo en mejorar nuestra relación profesional

- El primer día yo no hice nada- el temperamento de Inuyasha se hizo presente en ese momento por el comentario de Kagome

- Eso lo acepte hace tiempo- suspiró ella- pero al día siguiente tu no te comportaste como ningún ángel

- Eso fue porque pensé que tu nuevamente te comportarías irónica y desagradable- se defendió Inuyasha

- Y esa idea terminó en lo que sucedió ayer- dijo tranquilamente Kagome haciendo callar de súbito al pelinegro

- Sí...- asintió avergonzado Inuyasha

- Lo que intento decir- Kagome se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde Inuyasha estaba sentado- es que anoche te dije cosas realmente horribles y por eso yo también quiero pedirte disculpas- la chica se detuvo al frente de Inuyasha el cual se había parado también- por favor acepta mis disculpas así por lo menos podamos trabajar en paz estos dos últimos días... Inuyasha

Inuyasha estaba sin palabras, esta era la primera vez que alguien le pedía disculpas, específicamente una mujer.

- Sólo si...- articuló el pelinegro- si me perdona a mí primero, señorita Higurashi

Kagome abrió sus ojos un poco más, probablemente por la sorpresa que se llevó por la condición que Inuyasha le había impuesto.

- Kagome- dijo ella sonriéndole y extendiéndole su mano al muchacho que estaba frente a ella- dime simplemente Kagome, no me gusta que me digan así me provoca nauseas

* * *

Sango abrió lentamente sus ojos por culpa a un insistente rayo que sol que estaba iluminando su rostro. Debían ser más de las 9, se había quedado dormida. 

- _"que raro que Kirara no halla venido a despertarme"- _fue lo primero que pensó

Lentamente intentó levantarse pero un repentino dolor de cabeza la atacó despiadadamente. Algo no andaba bien, primero que nada en esa habitación no le pareció conocida y además esa** NO ERA SU CAMA**. Algo alarmada intentó sentarse pero unos brazos se lo impedía, unos brazos que la estaban abrazando... ahora sí que estaba asustada; pero todo eso lo mandó al diablo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba igual como dios la mando al mundo.

- "Tiene que haber una explicación!"- se dijo a sí misma aun sin mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella- "vamos Sango, que hiciste!"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Después de su almuerzo con Miroku en su yate privadoél había insistido continuar su "cita". Y como hasta ese momento el abogado se había comportado como todo un caballero ella aceptó. El yate volvió al puerto y luego la llevó a recorrer todo Tokio, es decir los lugares exóticos que ella jamás se habría podido imaginar que algún día conocería, Miroku jugaba a que era un guía turístico y que ella era su clienta.

Tan amenos y agradables eran los comentarios y las historias que él le contaba, (claro excepto las dos o tres veces que su hiperactiva mano intentó pasarse de lista y acariciar ciertos lugares) que la tarde pasó volando y ya era hora de cenar.

Al parecer Miroku tenía todo planeado, la invitó a su departamento a cenar. Sango dudo un poco pero cuando le dijo que él había preparado el postre sólo sin ayuda y quería que ella fuera quien lo probara, cedió.

El departamento de Miroku no se parecía en nada al suyo, era grande y elegante. Todo era tan perfecto que le costaba creer que él era en realidad su archí enemigo "colitas". La conversación durante la cena cada vez se hacía más abierta e íntima, algo que Sango nunca imaginó; ya terminada la cena ambos salieron al balcón y continuaron su charla mientras contemplaban la maravillosa vista y bebía una copa de vino, que luego fueron dos, tres... seis...

Algo mareada pero aun en sus cabales Sango se dio cuenta que Miroku estaba muy cerca y que ella inconscientemente estaba ligeramente recargada en su hombro, además no podía olvidar el hecho que casi le había contado toda su vida, (excepto claro que estuvo internada en una habitación casi un año sin decir una sola palabra por el shock emocional que sufrió por ver la muerte de su hermano menor y tampoco le había contado que tuvo un hermano) y eso le asustó mucho, nadie había podido ganarse su confianza tan rápidamente, ni siquiera Kagome. Pero un abogado hentai, lo logró en una tarde.

Eso la hizo reaccionar y desear irse cuanto antes de ahí. Pero Miroku la detuvo sujetándola de su brazo suavemente pero a la vez firmemente, con la excusa de que ella no se podía ir tan repentinamente sin darle una razón. Sango le contestó que quería irse porque se sentía mal, pero el abogado no le creyó y la atrajo a él diciéndole que no la dejaría irse sin que le digiera la verdad. En ese momento Sango recordó que cometió su peor error, lo miró a los ojos y quedó embrujada por esas lagunas azules y profundas que la observaban fijamente.

- Tengo miedo- contestó Sango mientras sus ojos se empañaban- todo esto va demasiado rápido, hace tres días no te podía ver ni en pintura y ahora estoy a tu lado como si nos conociéramos desde siempre...

- Sólo eso- dijo aliviado Miroku

- Sólo eso- comentó algo molesta- tal vez tú estés acostumbrado pero yo nunca hago eso

- Hacer qué- preguntó Miroku mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez más suave y profunda- hablar sobre tu vida con alguien y que él te escuche y te hable de la suya

- Yo no hago eso...- su voz parecía ser como la de una jovencita inocente, los ojos de él realmente tenían un efecto curioso en ella, así que decido bajar su mirada

- Yo tampoco- confesó Miroku al mismo tiempo que son suma delicadeza levantaba el rostro de la doctora con su mano- pero no al contrario de ti, yo no huyo aunque estoy un poco asustado

- No quiero que sepas todo sobre mí- respondió ella en casi un susurro, ya que sin previó aviso se apoyó en el pecho del OjiAzul en un intento de no seguir mirándolo a los ojos pero aun así continuar a su lado, claro que lo hizo en gran parte por estar casi rendida a la influencia del alcohol

- Descuida Sanguito- contestó él algo sorprendido por la cercanía de la doctora- después de todo parece que esta no será nuestra última cita

Ella se sonrojó ante ese comentario, y aspiró el varonil olor del joven que al parecer le estaba provocando el mismo efecto que su mirada. Lentamente levantó su rostro y miró fijamente al abogado; él le dedico una sonrisa y puso sus manos en sus hombros, haciéndola sentir reconfortada y protegida

_Una vez que lo conoces, en realidad es agradable Sango, incluso me atrevo a pensar que incluso ustedes son el uno para el otro_

Kagome le comentó eso una vez y recordó que casi la mató, pero ahora que estaba casi entre los brazos de él comenzaba a entender las palabras de su amiga

- No quiero que te sientas presionada o nada Sango- dijo Miroku, no con su voz de seductor ni rompecorazones que usualmente usaba cuando hablaba con ella, si no con una voz dulce y comprensiva- para mi es suficiente el hecho que me estuvieras a mi lado casi todo un día Sango, si deseas irte no te detendré

¿Ese sensible y compresivo hombre era Miroku Asakura? Dónde quedó el mujeriego. ¿Y si todo esto era un engaño para que lo besara? porque realmente eso era lo que ella deseaba en ese momento e incluso su cuerpo deseaba ir más allàgracias a dios ella era una persona que respondía a la razón no a sus instintos, pero lamentablemente esa noche el alcohol estaba ennubleciendo su juicio

- Sango- la voz algo extrañada de Miroku la sacó de sus pensamientos, en ese momentos se dio cuenta que esta demasiado cerca de él y aunque le avergonzaba aceptarlo estaba un poquito vulnerable, es decir hace mucho que no salía con nadie, esos últimos días se había sentido realmente sola, los estúpidos comentarios de Kagome sobre que ambas morirían viejas y solas comenzaron aparecer en su cabeza, había tomado demasiado, estaba apoyada en el pecho de un hombre realmente guapo que aunque odiara admitirlo desde ya hace mucho tiempo le atraía- Sango?

- Tenías razón- contestó ella sujetando el cuello de la camisa del muchacho y haciendo que el bajara su cabeza al nivel de la de ella, la cual estaba ahora muy cerca de la de él- nuestra primera cita va terminar así...

(yop: para comprender mejor el comentario de Sango releer capítulo 3 donde Sango recuerda la primera vez que habló con Miroku)

Y sin más preámbulo lo besó, no sorprendiendo sólo al OjiAzul, si no a sí misma. Pero eso no le importó mucho cuando sintió que él correspondió el beso y ponía sus manos en su cadera; no perdió ni un segundo y puso sus manos detrás del cuello de él, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el cabello del muchacho, con la otra lo atraía más a ella para profundizar cada vez más el beso. En ese momento Sango se sentía en el paraíso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión y no por la razón, no le importaba nada más que disfrutar estar con él y sentirse amada.

- Detente- la voz de Miroku fue como un balde de agua que le cayó encima, en un intento de hacerla reaccionar- no debemos seguir, así no quiero terminar esto... sería arruinarlo todo

- De que hablas- Sango no lograba entender lo que pasaba, es decir, ella se estaba prácticamente entregando y el la rechazaba

- Sango, esta no eres tú- contestó Miroku aun agitado por el apasionado beso de hace poco e intentando separarse de ella un poco- sé que mañana despertaras y me odiarás el resto de tu vida. Creo que estás algo pasada con los tragos y...

- Estoy enamorada de ti- lo interrumpió

- Estás que...- el asombro de Miroku seguramente sólo podía ser superado la sinceridad que transmitía Sango en su mirada

¿Sabes cuanto sufro cuando estas coqueteando en frente de mí con la primera mujer que ves- confesó Sango acercando nuevamente a él- y luego como si nada hubiera pasado me invitabas salir

- Yo... esa no era... yo- por primera vez en mucho tiempo Miroku estaba cohibido por una mujer a tal punto que no podía articular bien lo que deseaba decir

- Tengo orgullo colitas- siguió a ella, comenzando a eliminar cualquier distancia entre ello, acto que comenzó a perturbar y a la vez tentar a Miroku, ya que él no era realmente un santo- aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ti, dime ¿tú piensas en mi o sólo soy otra conquista más en tu lista? Dímelo por favor, todo este maravilloso día me lo estado preguntando, eres así con todas o sólo conmigo...

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Miroku sello sus labios con los suyos y continuo lo que había interrumpido

- Todas esa mujeres no significaban nada para mí - contesto cuando tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire- no podía tomar a ninguna en serio, ya que aunque lo intentaba, sólo podía pensar en ti- contestó Miroku dedicándole una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su rostro lentamente- Por favor dime que sabias que la verdadera razón por la que iba al hospital era para verte y no para conseguir clientes

Ahora el asombro era de Sango, aun respiraba con dificultad por el beso y la carisias que él le estaba dando en su rostro y ahora en su espalda

- Desde ese momento que te conocí Sango- dijo sensualmente Miroku- no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, cada vez que intentaba olvidarte con otra, sólo podía ver tu rostro... me has arruinado Sanguito

Y luego de esa confesión ambos continuaron el beso, que cada vez se ponía más atrevido pero a la vez apasionado, ya que los deseos acumulados de lo dos estaban siendo liberados. Miroku no lo resistió más y con sus brazos levantó a Sango, la cual enrolló sus piernas a la cadera de él. Acto seguido la llevó a su habitación y ...

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Se dio lentamente la vuelta y a su lado se encontraba Miroku placidamente durmiendo y se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella. El rostro de la muchacha tomó la tonalidad de un tomate, su respiración comenzó a hacerse acelerada y lo único que pensaba era:

"**_PERO QUE DEMONIOS HE HEHO!"_**

Pero Miroku inconscientemente la tranquilizó, sin darse cuenta Sango con su pequeño episodio de histeria perturbó al OjiAzul, el cual aun sin despertar se movió ligeramente haciendo que algunos de sus mechones cayeran sobre su rostro, ya que su característica "colita" ya no existía y tenía su pelo suelto; sólo en ese instante recordó lo que él le había dicho anoche, que no quería forzarla a nada porque sabía que si eso sucedía ella lo odiaría. Todo lo que sucedió anoche fue producto de su insistencia y recordó su confesión, ahora que él estaba a su lado abrazándola, Sango no pudo dejar de sentirse protegida y amada, en esos instantes no le importó lo que hizo hace unas horas (en el fondo sí pero nunca tanto como antes). Con cuidado apartó lo mechones del rostro del abogado y sonrió, parecía un niño.

- "me has arruinado colitas"

* * *

¿Aun no llega? 

- No Sr. Ishida- contestó asustada la secretaria, la miraba con la que su jefe la veía sólo transmitía frialdad. Se notaba que estaba molesto- el joven Kamiya aun no llega

Miedo, eso se respiraba en ese momento en la oficina del presidente de la empresa Shikon No Tama. Esa mujer que estaba parada en la entrada de la lúgubre habitación despedía ese desagradable olor. Darle una mala noticia a uno de los socios de la compañía era un mal augurio, especialmente si se trataba del mayor. Si Inuyasha era famoso por su mal carácter e impaciencia, Seshoumaru lo era por su mirada de hielo y su crueldad.

- Entonces, se puede saber que haces ahí parada- preguntó él viéndola con unos ojos capaces de congelar la sangre de cualquiera- vuelve a llamarlo

- Sí- dijo ella dándose media vuelta aguantando las lágrimas

Seshoumaru esta molesto.

No le agradaba el hecho de no poder encontrar a Kouga en ningún lado ¿Dónde se encontraba su vicepresidente cuando lo necesitaba? Claro que no era un vicepresidente cualquiera, además de esa tarea Kouga Kamiya era su espía estrella, nunca le había fallado en nada y aunque le costaba aceptarlo le tenía un poco de afecto. Ya que, igual que él, Kouga también había sido victima colateral de unas de las venganzas de Naraku Ayanami, también vivió la desesperación de ver morir a sus seres queridos.

Aun así, no le podía perdonar el hecho de desaparecer de la nada sin avisar. Especialmente ahora cuando tenía que ordenarle una misión especial.

¿Me buscabas- consultó la voz calculadora del ojiazul desde una de las esquinas de la oficina

- Se puede saber donde demonios estabas- preguntó el peliblanco intentando guardar la calma

- Hice lo que me recomendaste- respondió él- saqué de mi vida a Ayame

Un silencio. Seshoumaru bajo un poco su mirada, al parecer la muchacha significaba bastante para él si la alejó de su vida, para que no corriera ningún riesgo

- Ya veo- dijo el peliblanco- aun así no puedes desaparecer así no más

- No volverá a ocurrir Señor- contestó Kouga¿sucede algo? Su secretaria estaba casi llorando cuando pasé por la entrada

- No me agrada la gente débil- bufó él

Kouga levantó una ceja al escuchar ese comentario, lo más probable fue que le dedicó a la pobre mujer una de sus miras de témpano que suele usar cuando alguien lo molesta

- Por casualidad tienes una misión para mí- consultó Kouga cambiando de tema- algo relacionado con Naraku?

- Si es una misión pero no tiene nada que ver con ese insecto- respondió Seshoumaru volteándose para mirar por el ventanal, acto seguido abrió las cortinas y permitió que la luz entrara

- Entonces quieres que averigüe algo- intuyó él algo extrañado

- Quiero que investigues a esa muchacha- contestó él

Kouga avanzó hacia el escritorio de su jefe, de inmediato vio una carpeta café. Él la tomó y registró.

- Higurashi ya terminó de organizar todo lo relacionado para la fiesta del Martes- comenzó a explicar

- Ya lo hizo- preguntó algo sorprendido Kouga- todo?

- A mí también me llamó la atención- dijo el peliblanco- como sea, la persona que deseo que investigues es una de las que trabajaran en la fiesta

- no confía en ella- Kouga sujetaba la foto de la muchacha que haría su misión

- No eso- respondió- sólo dedícate a tu trabajo y no hagas más preguntas

- por casualidad- preguntó algo molesto Kouga- esta no esa mujer que Kanna predijo que usted se enamoraría

- Digas estupideces- dijo volteándose para mirar enojado a su espía- mejor retírate si vas a decir tonterías como esas. Tú sabes mejor que nadie, que no tenemos tiempo para pensar en esas cosas

- Sí- dijo entre dientes el ojiazul- me retiro

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kouga abandonó la oficina, y Seshoumaru quedó solo nuevamente. Lentamente se relajó, las palabras de Kouga lo molestaron aun más de lo que estaba. En parte entendía los sentimientos de odio que él sintió cuando le dio esa misión. Pero aun así, Kouga era sólo una marioneta, un empleado que él controlaba, ese fue le precio que pagó al unirse a la empresa. Si quería destruir a Naraku, no podía estar solo.

Sin embargo, debió ser bastante molesto para Kouga aceptar esa misión. Ya que si recién había tenido que dejar a esa tal Ayame, la chica que le interesaba, por el trabajo y el peligro que ella correría si estaba a su lado; era injusto que él, como su jefe y cabecilla de la única resistencia contra ese peligro que hizo que Kouga se alejara de esa mujer, no hiciera caso a sus propias palabras y se comenzara a enamorar de alguien.

Pero Seshoumaru estaba auto convencido de que no se estaba enamorado, más bien intrigado. Nunca nadie, especialmente una mujer había tenido el valor suficiente para discutirle algo después de a ver visto una de sus miradas de desprecio. Anoche desde que se fue de la casa de ella luego que lo curara, no había podido dejar de pensar en esa mujer.

Incluso, cuando llegó a su casa casi no pudo dormir por culpa de ella. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la recordaba cuando lo miró con temor su mirada pero luego se llenaba que valor e insistía nuevamente viéndolo con sus ojos llenos de ternura. O también recordaba cuando ella lo curaba.

Kami, como había sufrido en esos momentos, en los que las suaves y delicadas manos de la castaña hicieron contacto por primera vez con su piel, le era increíble pensar todo lo que significó para él eso, como algo tan sencillo como curar una herida lo volvió casi loco, se avergonzaba de sí mismo en solo recordar todas las imágenes que pasaron por su mente en esos instantes, imágenes no muy inocentes por cierto.

Cada caricia y cuidado que esas manos le daban a su herida y no intencionalmente tocaban su piel, su mente la transformaba en una fantasía erótica donde ellos dos eran los protagonistas, en las cuales él la besaba y la tocaba, que la escuchaba suspirar por él y pedía cada vez más, donde la llevaba a la habitación y la hacía suya. En esos momentos creyó que se había vuelto loco o que el remedio que ella se suministró lo estaba haciendo ver eso en su cabeza. Aun así por más que intentaba alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza no podía. Tal vez por eso rechazó la invitación de la chica para quedarse en su casa para dormir, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse de lo que sería capaz de hacer si continuaba más tiempo al lado que esa muchacha.

Aun no estaba seguro porque le importaba tanto eso ya que él no era ese tipo de hombre que le daban preferencia a los sentimientos de las mujer, cuando se trataba de ese tema ya que a lo largo de su vida había estado con muchas y luego las dejaba como si nada, sabía que todas ellas sólo estaba con él por su fortuna o su apariencia. Pero cuando vio a esa chica, sintió algo que ninguna de las mujer con las que había estado fue capaz de hacer, cautivarlo.

Ella era tan simple pero a la vez única, despedía una aura de inocencia y dulzura que ninguna otra tenía, parecía algo inalcanzable y lo peor de todo era que todo los pequeños actos que veía en ella, lo volvían loco. Que una mujer lo hiciera sentir de esa forma era extraño, es decir, no se atrevía tocarla con temor de estar haciendo algo prohibido, a sus ojos ella era como un ángel. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aparentar en frente de ella y que no hacerla sospechara todo lo que estaba haciéndolo sentir.

Pero la razón por la que le había dado a Kouga esa misión fue por la noticia que recibió en la mañana, luego de tener la más horrible noche de insomnio que recuerde, llega a su oficina y se entera que esa mujer sin darse cuenta se estaba metiendo en su vida. Él pensó que no la vería más, así que podría olvidarla sin problema tarde o temprano, sorpresa la suya cuando se entera que ella sería la chef principal en su casa durante los siguientes dos días.

Si quería sobrevivir esos días al menos tenía que saber porque ella no le temía, ya tenía una idea pues lo más lógico sería pensar que había visto algo más terrible que sus mirada.

- Pero como alguien como ella vio algo así- dijo en voz alta el peliblanco- "tal vez tenga un pasado oscuro"-

Fuera lo que fuera él lo quería saber, quería saber todo acerca de ella. Tomó una de las fotos que había conseguido de ella y la miró

- Narusegawa Rin

_**Continuará**_

* * *

**Ok, comencemos desde el principio... ¡así es no estaba muerta! después de no sé cuanto tiempo vuelvo a mis andanzas, y empiezo con la continuación de este finc. Sé que podría excusarme de la disculpa que lle debo a todos mis maravillosos lectores . por mi descarada demora de meses con una razón poco creíble o fantastica que muchos de mis queridos colegas en esta página usan (_No tenía inspiración, me mudé, me robaron el disquet donde tenía el capitulo, se cayó mi sistema, explotó mi computador) _pero prefiero ser honesta y aceptar las dos razones por las cuales cometí este hecho, la primera fue ****que me dio lo que muchos en mi país llamamos ATAQUE DE FLOJERA, y no escribí nada, nadita en todo ese tiempo...**

**LLoro por su perdón (ToTyo llorando)**

**La otra razón es que descubrí una serie y estuve todo este tiempo consiguiendome porque aun no llega a mi país. De paso la recomiendo se llama Naruto, existe una sección es fanction pero yo recomiendo la serie...**

**Ahora explicaciones del finc:** no apareció kykio porque pensé en esto: "_ya me demoré mucho en subir el finc, no quiero que en mi glorioso regreso aparesca esa pta, así que se espera hasta el próximo"_ Así que para el proximos será. pero no dejen de leer el finc por eso ToT. En otras noticias, le cambién el nivel al finc porque se ne fue un poco la mano con algunas partes, pero doy por hecho que la gente que lee este finc tiene más de seis años o si no ya tiene el criterio formado (®¥spero), no creo terminar escribiendo lemmons pero sí los siguientes caps vienes algos subidos denoto.

P.D: **vi el último capitulo de Inuyasha y casi compré un boleto a Japón para matar a Rumiko... pero descubrí quela 4 peli es el final... si alguien conoce a Rumiko llamela, su vida depende de esa peli... aun tengo el boleto y me conseguí una katana**


End file.
